I Love You
by alphabetaism
Summary: So, I got expelled from Beauxbatons. I'm in my fifth year this year. I'm moving to Hogwarts. As if I need more attention. The girls said that I just beat Cho out of her own game. Well, thats how we look, that is. And now, I'm having a boy problem on me.
1. Beautiful

Hogsmeade29/08/2009 12:59:00

Oh fuck my so-called-_friends_. Now I have to move to this new school Hogwarts. I mean, who names their school _Hog_warts?! A fan of pigs, maybe.

Anyway, my name is Astrophel Genevieve Perkins. I'm part English, Scottish and French (you can see as I was named Genevieve). Mum and Dad lives here in England, however Grandma Claudia, insisted that I went to Beauxbatons at France. Although I've spent my whole 14 years there, I still haven't adapted to the French accent, which Grandma Claudia got so upset about.

Yes, my name is Astrophel. It sounds retarded. Mom said it stood for 'love' in some language but I don't give a crap. I never was in love or anything close to it. The French's' loves my name, and used it loads. However Mum, Dad and close relatives just called me Gen(eveieve).

I'm part Veela. Or so Dad says. But apparently my Veela blood is only maybe like ten percent. Some great ancestor who was a Veela. Lucky woman! I'm—I could say, a pretty brunette with medium length hair, bright grey eyes and my body's alright. The Fleur Delacour in my school however, oh wow, everyone simply _adored _her. I came in second. Which annoyed me.

Last semester, I got expelled from Beauxbatons, due to some girls smoking and drinking heavily in the dormitories. A girl ratted that I was the one who bought it all and gave it to them. I was rather shocked. That '_girl'_ was my best friend! She was the one who bought it (it's easy to buy cigarettes in France) and told Madame Maxime; and she could not tolerate my nonsense. So she expelled me.

Mom and Dad got rather upset but they knew the truth since they used Legilimens on me. Couldn't convince Madam Maxime since she hated me already—hated my parents, atleast. Something about old-school rivalry.

"Mom, can I please not go to Hogwarts?" I asked. I knew that I would be an instant outcast; no student ever started school at their fifth year.

"No, darling, I've spoken to Dumbledore, our old friend, thankfully, he understood the situation and invited you to Hogwarts."

"Mum. People would hate me. Think I'm weird."

"_Tais-toi! __Vous êtes très beau__!" _Grandma spoke. She was speaking French. She said 'Shut up! You are very beautiful!' "Yes she is, Claudia." Mum told her mother-in-law. "Ugh." I grunted.

I already bought everything I needed yesterday at Diagon Alley. I tried on the Hogwarts school robes and they are not as comfortable as Beauxbaton's silk blue uniforms. Never have I looked so.. common in my new robes. I looked normal. But in my Beauxbaton's uniform, I was beautiful. Or so I thought.

I had to go to Platform Nine and a Three Quarters today and I am not looking forward to it. I had already put on a very short spaghetti-strapped blue and white dress (decorated with retro patterns) with black leggings, exposing the color of my skin with my ankle boots. Something I wore everyday, however, Mum told me that I looked over-dressed for school. I had packed loads of high-quality cashmere sweaters, dresses, sundresses, short skirts, and loads of leggings- my favorite. But I do not wear jeans. Sure I kept one or two, just in case we need to do any physical activities, but _not _for everyday-wear.

I had loaded my trunk. Actually, I had two trunks, one bigger than the other. The bigger one is filled with books, quills, inks and school items and my other trunk is filled with my clothing. I had an owl too—a very delicate snowy owl. I heard it is something like Harry Potters' the famous young wizard who repelled the killing curse by He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Gen! We're going to be late! Let's get a move on!" I could hear Mum shouting from downstairs. I walked downstairs, carrying my two trunks plus my owl—Aura. Mum named her, not me. I would've named her something more normal.. like Lisa or Julie. Unfortunately, Mum loves weird names. Proof? _My _name.

"Alright, Mum. A bit of help, here?" I asked as she came and took my small trunk and Aura. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Make sure you say goodbye to your grandmother."

"Alright." I sighed. Not in a good mood today.

I walked downstairs and saw Grandma Claudia; I hugged her and kissed her on both the cheeks—French way of greeting and departing—as she did the same to me. "_Au revoir, amour_." She said; Goodbye, love. "_Au revoir, mon amour!_" I said; Bye! I love you. Knew I had to force out the I love you.

I arrived at the station clutching the handlebars of my trolley nervously. Mum tried to calm me down. Dad was at work as a Healer. "I'll miss you Mum." I said as I hugged her goodbye. Dumbledore had told mum how to walk through the platforms between nine and ten. As I did, I arrived at a platform with a long train blowing off steam and many students were outside, hugging goodbye to their parents. I didn't know parents could be in here! Oh, whatever. I'll get a move on.

I walked in and had a tough time finding an empty compartment. Everytime I knocked, the students looked amazed by me. Sure, I was new, get over it.

At last, I reached an empty compartment and took a seat there. I put my luggage on top of me, and Aura on the table. I looked at her and sighed. "I wish I wasn't here right now." I muttered.

Suddenly I heard laughter of a few people as they were heading in. A tall, muscular, ginger headed teenage boy opened the compartment door and stopped laughing with his friend, a boy with dreadlocks.

"Oh, wow." The boy with the dreadlocks said.

"I'm sorry. How can I help you?" I said trying to be polite.

"Uh.. You're not.. Uh.. a first year, are you?" the ginger head boy asked. He was quite the look. "Obviously not." I pointed out the obvious. "Er.. Right." Said the one with dreadlocks as they quickly went out and closed the door and the one with ginger hair started shouting. I raised my eyebrows and took out a book out of my pocket robes. _Ah yes_, _my favorite book—Little Women. _

I continued reading the whole time I was on the ride. And suddenly the compartment door slid open again. "Oh, hello, dear. Anything off the trolley?" a short stumpy woman in old robes clutching a trolley filled with different sorts of candies. I put my book down gently, got up and searched the lot. They were weird named candies.. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands and much more.

"I'll have the umm.. Licorice Wands please." I said as she gave it to me. I sat down and took a bite out of the sweet licorice. The woman looked at me curiously, standing their waiting. I got up again and walked towards her. "I'm sorry, what is it?" I asked. "You're supposed to pay." She said holding out her chubby fingers. "Oh. Right. Sorry, I didn't know, Beauxbaton's food are free of charge. I wasn't aware, I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

Then I remembered—Mum never gave me any money. Oh shit. I already took a bite of the candy. "Uh.." I started. "It's alright, I got it." The ginger haired boy I met earlier said and he took out a few Knuts and handed it to her. "Why, thank you." I said to him. Of course it wasn't alright. "It's no problem." He said as he walked away and winked. _Sigh. Men._

Half an hour later I was still reading as it started to get dark outside. The door opened again and two girls came in giggling.

"Hello there," one of them said. "Hi." I just responded. "I'm Cho Chang and this is Marietta Edgecombe." She said and took out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Astrophel." I said. "How do you spell that?" Marietta asked as Cho gave her a dirty look. "She wasn't serious." Cho added. "Right." I said as I continued reading.

They immediately sat down opposite me and looked at me. I looked up. "Yes?" I said. I'm not so friendly with girls _or_ boys. "So.. since we _are _very popular around school, and you look very.. lovely indeed, we'd like you to sit with us during meals everday." Cho asked bossily. "I'm sorry? People here at Hogwarts need invitation to sit with each other?" I asked coldly. I knew I didn't like these girls once they asked me to sit with them. "Er.. No. We just want you to fit in, that's all." Cho said. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I said nicely. "You do realize no one has ever rejected us before, have you?" Marietta added. Cho looked like she wanted to strangle Marietta just to shut her up. "So, what's your deal?" she asked. "Excuse me?" I asked curiously. "Oh, new student.. Fifth year, aren't you?" I nodded. "Got expelled at my old school." I said smoothly not caring if they judged me or not. "Oh, wow. What did you do? Sleep with a teacher? I heard French men are good in bed! But I would never sleep with a Hogwarts teacher.. They're all, greasy haired, old and short." Marietta said stupidly. "Nothing like that." I said coolly. I was known to take things and make them all.. relaxed and cool.

"I love your outfit, by the way." Marietta added absent-mindedly. "Oh, by the way, you should get changed. We're arriving at Hogwarts soon." She said as they left the compartment. _Thank god_.

I got off the Hogwarts Express and had my robes on already. Sad leaving my outfit behind. I saw a huge hairy man shouting "Firs' years, firs' years! Over 'ere firs' years!" he said as little eleven year olds were slowly walking towards him, frightened at the sight of him. "Oh, are yeh Astrofile?" he asked pronouncing my name wrong. "It's Astrophel." I added. "Righ', sorry, yea mate? Anyway, Dumbledore's asked me ter bring yeh along with the firs' years in the boat. He wants yeh ter experience the firs'-year boat rides. Is that fine with yeh?" he asked in a funny accent. "Yeah, sure." I said. As I sat down in a boat with two other first years and the huge man.

"My name is Hagrid by the way. Hagrid the half-giant." He said as I nodded approvingly. "So err. You got expelled?" he asked nicely. "I really don't like talking about it with school staff." I said casually. "Oh, no, no, no, I'm not trying ter offend yeh or anything, infact, I got expelled too!" he said as I lighted up. "Oh, wow! It's great knowing someone else who's gone through what I've had." I said appreciatively. "Yer the only one I know that's expelled." He added brightly as I smiled.

I arrived at the a huge hall with four long tables which were filled with students wearing different colors at different tables, talking to each other. I should've been there but I had to be sorted into my house first, Hagrid said. Whatever this _house _meant.

Dumbledore had made his speech and a skinny old lady in green dress robes with a pointy hat was holding yet another hat, but it was brown and old, however not torn. Known as the Sorting Hat.

She called out names alphabetical order. The first years didn't look as nervous as I did every time one person got off smiling.

"Miss Astrophel Genevieve Perkins." The old lady announced as everyone in the room quiet down glaring intensively. I nearly ate my heart as I walked up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat to judge me.

"Hmm." Began the hat as I nearly jumped. It felt weird wearing a talking hat. "You have almost all the qualities of all four houses.. Hard.. Very hard.. Very loyal to friends, but I see you do not want to make friends anymore.. Hmm.. Interesting." It said. _Wait, how did it know?! _

"Then we have the wise you. Getting an 'O' at every subject.. Ooh yes, very clever. But how can cleverness bring out the best in you? Yes, a mischief you are.. Stubborn, and thinks evil. Oh, very, _very _ambitious! And OH." He said exaggerating on the last 'oh'.

"Very brave indeed. I see you have done a few things you're not proud of, I assume? Hmm.. This is very hard.. I'm impressed I can't find a house for you.. Do you have any desires on which house you want to go to?" he asked me. Everyone looked severely. "No." I said, not sure what to do.

"Alright then. It's a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Which one shall it be? Hmm… I better make sure.." I sighed as it thought deeply; mine had been the longest, about five minutes already! While some of the students merely took ten seconds.

"I'm sure you would do great in all houses. But I have made up my mind that you'd do best in… Gryffindor!" he shouted as I heard applauses from the table wearing gold and red.

I walked towards the table and I saw there was an empty spot near at the older group instead of the first years. Hell no am I going to sit with the first years.

I plopped down slowly at the empty spot, which I assumed was saved for me. The other houses looked disappointed in not having me. Especially the girl Cho, wearing blue and bronze.

I sat down next to a bushy-haired girl, redheaded boy, jet-black hair boy and another girl with red hair. What is up with people and red hair?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. "Not at all." The girl with bushy hair said. "I'm Hermione by the way, we're glad to have you in Gryffindor." She added shaking my hand. "Thanks." I said. "These are my friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny." She said nicely. They smiled at her as she smiled back at them.

"Oh yeah, this is Harry Potter!" Ron added.

".._Oh_! Wow. Hello, Harry." I added, still a bit.. Shocked, not knowing I would meet him this early in my year. "Heard a lot about you." I said, stifling a fake laugh to enlighten the mood. "We've heard a lot about you too." Ron said. "What?" I asked.

"Oh. You know.. You're new, you're a fifth year, you're—" but before he could continue, the ginger haired boy who winked at her earlier added in and said "Beautiful." He said and took a bite of the food that had appeared minutes ago that I hadn't realized. I blushed at his comment. "I'm Fred, by the way." He added.

"I'm not beautiful." I said modestly. "Oh shut up." Ginny joked and I kept quiet. "I heard you denied Cho's offer to sit with her. Is that true?" Hermione asked. "Uh. Yeah. I'm not sure what's so shocking about that really. She's a bit of a.. Snob." I said in a slow tone. Harry glared at me. I gave a confused look. "Oh don't mind him, he likes Cho." Ron said. "Anyway, I'm sure Cho's just jealous because she's no longer the prettiest girl in school anymore. _You are_." Hermione said. I nearly gagged but gave a brittle smile in exchange. "So she reckons to have you as a _follower _instead of an _enemy_ you see, how smart are girls when they're jealous?" Ginny said laughing.

I was starving after they all started to talk to each other. I took a piece of drumstick and put it on my plate next to the mash potatoes I've got. I took a sip out of the Butterbeer and continued slicing the chicken with the cutleries.

"So, who's the new girl?" asked the ginger-haired boy. Not sure what he was talking about… But..

"There are two of you?" I asked. "Yeah, we're twins." Fred said. "What else can you be?" I rolled my eyes. "This is George." Fred said and George gave her a smile in his stuffed mouth. "Nive to 'eet you." He said his mouth too blocked to send out clear messages.

"He said nice to meet you." Fred cleared. "Yeah, I heard." I said smoothly and continued eating. I could feel Fred's eyes on me as I kept on eating gracefully. Grandma Claudia had taught me how to become a _lady _when I was seven. But now, it just became a habit.

I glanced up to look at Fred who struggled with his fork after that as I just looked tired and asked him "Yes? Is there something on my face?" I asked nastily. I'm not sure what possessed me. "Calm down. I'm trying to study you." He said. "_Study _me?"

"Yeah, you know.. Just trying to add you up in my head." He said as I didn't reply back which made him struggle a bit more with his fork. He felt more cautious now.

I got up at the girls' dormitories and saw that my luggage, without my owl there. I got confused. I looked around at my roommates and saw three other girls talking to each other while they unpack.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the nearest one, an African-American girl with long black hair turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" she replied. "I was wondering where my owl went." I asked. "Oh, your owl. They always send the owls up to the Owlery." She said. "The what?" I asked. "Owlery. Where they.. you know, keep the owls?" she said. "Right. Thanks." I said as I turned back and headed to my bed.

"Your name's Astrophel right?" the same girl asked.

"Yep. You can just call me Gen or Strophe." I added.

"Nah, I like your name—Astrophel." She said admiring it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." I asked.

"I'm Angelina, this is Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet." She said as they shook my hands. "Hi, nice to meet you guys." I added to the blonde Katie and the brunette Alicia.

I got back to my bed and laid my head into the comfortable pillow and drifted to sleep. I sighed. Wonder how school's going to be like tomorrow.


	2. Manners

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but Astrophel

**A/N : **Alright, so I tried to edit a few stuff from the prev chapter after I posted it up. But it wont work. So I had no choice but to leave it there. I'd like to thank those who reviewed. Alelia- my first review ever. Yes, I'm quite psyched! Haha. And Eos-Hime, I wrote this chapter long ago, but coincidentally, there was a Potions scene! So enjoy.. and do review!

* * *

I woke up next morning feeling as if I had a hangover or something. Didn't feel great at all. I grumbled and went straight for the showers.

Thirty minutes after, I got dressed in my school robes but decided to wear it in a way it looked more.. stylish. I walked downstairs and made my way to the Great Hall. This time, people looked at me as I walked by, and suddenly I was stopped by a familiar girl.

"Hey Astrophel, congrats on getting in Gryffindor! Although you would've done well in Ravenclaw with us." Cho beamed. "Yeah." I said as I walked away. I could swear Cho's jaw dropped and students—mostly girls, were whispering heavily as if I couldn't hear them: '_Wow, that girl is so cool!' 'I would never have just walked away from Cho like that!' 'She is the most hottest girl in school right now.' _Some pervy guy added.

I sat down next to Alicia and there was no one beside me, _perfect_. I took a slice of toast, which was being served with eggs and sausages.

Fred, George and Lee suddenly joined us and Fred was sitting infront of me. I acted as how I would normally act, pretending as if no one was there. Not that I care, it's just that that is who I am.

"Goodmorning." Fred addressed. "Morning." I said as I started to take out the yolk of the egg—hate egg yolk! "Mind if I had that?" Fred asked pointing to the yolk but before I could say no, he grabbed it. "Didn't say you could have some." I added. "It's pretty obvious you didn't want it, right? Pushing it aside." He said as he ate the yolk with his sausages. "Could've saved the yolk for last." I said. "Sorry. But if you want it, you'd have to convince me to become bulimic and you'd have to eat my vomit." He said taking another bite of his sausage. I rolled my eyes.

"Fred, where are your manners?" Angelina warned him but George and Lee just laughed. "Manners? Fred Weasley never has and never will have manners. How long have you known me?!" he asked faking a shock-like face. "All males don't have manners. All they do is fuck up." I said satisfied with myself. Everyone glared at me. "What? Don't you guys swear?" I asked.

"Mum cursed that word when we would go back to the Burrow." George said. "Interesting." I said as I finished my breakfast and headed to my first class, Potions with some teacher called Professor Snape.

I arrived in the dungeon-classroom downstairs. It looked old, dusty and it smelled like different types of potions. I looked around for a table to sit. One table has four cauldrons with a Bunsen burner burning under it. I looked for a place to sit, but I couldn't find one. Well not an empty one, that is.

"Why don't you join us Astrophel?" Katie offered moving her bags off the extra spot. I put down my bag on the floor and sat down on my chair facing my cauldron.

Suddenly, a man in black robes, black greasy hair that looked like he hadn't washed his hair for a while came in the room. I'm surprised his nose didn't block his eyesight.

"We are going to brew _Confidence_ today. Open up page 284 now." He said in his evil-lazy-like tone. I opened up my brand new potions book to page 284. "Nasty isn't he?" Alicia asked as I grinned.

"Yes, Miss Spinnet? Would you like to share what you have said to Miss Perkins?" he asked coldly. "No sir." She quickly replied. "Good, then off you all go and get the ingredients you need and you have an hour." He said as he sat back down on his chair making remarks on a few rolls of parchment.

"_Confidence_. Scorpion's venom, spider's tongue, rat liver." I started rummaging through the ingredients. "What's the key ingredient?" I asked Katie. "Squid ink." She said as she went to take a jar of squid ink. "Well that's not right." I said remembering I brewed the same potion at Beauxbatons. "Well, Snape says we could make changes to the ingredients. But never the key ingredient." She said again. "Yeah, but I've done this potion before. Never turned out great with squid ink." I said but they just shrugged it off thinking I'm losing my head. Whatever. I'm not going to fail miserably in this class on the first day of school.

I poked around the ingredient cabinet. There were loads of disgusting things sorted out in alphabetical order. I took out the rest of the ingredients and finally I went finding for the _real _key ingredient—_Mosquito's hearts. _I found them, packed carefully. I scooped some up and put them in an empty jar.

After I brewed my potion, it turned cloudy-grey, just like the book described it to look like. The three girls looked at me in envy. "How'd you do it?" Angelina asked. "Like I told you guys, Squid ink is not the key ingredient. Not the best, atleast." I said as I turned back to my potion and stirring it clockwise. "Did they teach you that in Beauxbatons?" she continued. "No." I lied. Not wanting to share my advantage. "I just read a lot."

"Alright everyone, pass up your samples now." Professor Snape announced as everyone took a scoopful of their potion and put it in a mini jar, put a stopper on it, labeled my name and type of potion and passed it up to Snape. "You may leave." Professor Snape said as everyone cleaned up and left.

I had a thirty-minute break in between Potions and Charms. So I decided to sit by the lake and read my book. Sadly, that was interrupted. Suddenly, a good looking guy with brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes came towards me with his guy friends waiting and looking.

"Hey Astrophel." He started slowly. I looked up, boy was he quite a catch. I just smiled in return. "I'm Cedric Diggory, you were in my Potion's class?" he asked as I just nodded. "So.. are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked grinning his beautiful smile.

"Er. Yeah, I heard about it. Have been wanting to explore for a bit." I said. "Oh great! I can help you around. It's easier with a tour guide." He said. "Yeah. I guess I could spend some time with you." I said casually as he smiled happily and waved goodbye and went back to his friends who were all congratulating him. Apparently he's Mr. Popular around here. I looked back, as I felt a few eyes glaring at me, it was Cho and her posse gasping and making concerned faces.

I walked towards them with my sling bag and books. "Yes? Were you talking about me?" I asked them with my arms crossed and my book in the middle. "Why would anyone talk about _you_?" One of the girls spat. "Gee, I don't know." I answered sarcastically. "She wasn't talking about you, she was talking about Cedric!" Marietta said rolling her eyes. "_Marietta!_" Cho warned. "Now why don't you leave poor Cedric alone and who he asks out, yeah?" I said as I walked away.

Not long did someone else approach me. _What now? _It appeared to be Fred.. or George.

"Which one are you?" I asked casually. "Fred. I'm the taller one." He said. "Well its hard to say since I cant compare cause you both aren't here." I stated the obvious. "I never thought of that." He said.

"So what did Cedric want with you?" he asked, his tone changed. "Just asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"And you said..?"

"Yes."

"But you can't go out with him!" he exploded.

"I don't see why not." I answered looking at him with concern.

"He's a pig. He's only dating you cause you're the prettiest here." He muttered.

"So? He's not that bad looking." I joked as I smiled.

"But you can't." he said.

"Again. Why not?"

"Because George and I asked you out yesterday night! Not as a date or anything. Just to show you around." He said with anxiety. "I don't recall such thing."

"Whatever it is, we asked you out, you said yes. And you pinky sweared!" he said sticking out his pinky. "I'll go out with you the following weekend, yeah?" I offered. "Fine." He muttered.

"What time is it?" I asked Fred, since I didn't wear a watch. Think its annoying. "Oh snap, we're late for Charms! Five minutes to get there!" he said as he started speed-walking and I followed him with my books. I was sluggish, too slow since I had brought five thick text books and quill and ink, I left my bag upstairs at the Common Room. I swore under my breath and Fred turned around.

"Geez woman, I'd thought you were able to _walk_!" he complained. "It's hard carrying five text books; each weighing atleast a kilogram!" I tried to catch up. He sighed and walk towards me and grabbed my books easily off me.

I started walking with him as he carried my books. Didn't have an expression of fatigue on his muscled arms. "Aren't they heavy?" I asked curiously. "I'm a man with toned arms. What can I say?" he grinned as I blushed.

We slowed down and looked around us. Clearly lost. "Where are we?" I asked him looking around. "This whole place looks the same." I said again now tired of walking. "This way." Fred said and grabbed my arm.

We walked for a minute and we entered the classroom. "Ah, yes. Mr Weasley, Miss Perkins. Late I see. No good, no good. Ten points from Gryffindor. Take a seat." A tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick addressed us.

I looked around, everyone was seating in pairs. George was sitting with Lee and Fred looked around, looking for a spot too. Katie and Angelina were sitting together. Alicia with a Hufflepuff girl.

"Looks like everyone's got a partner but you both. Go to the back of the class and there will be two empty seats." He said as Fred and I took our seats.

"Alright everyone. This will be your partner for the whole year. Partner for your O.W.L's too. So make sure your partner is as good as you or you will struggle. Anyway, today we will be practicing the Jelly-Leg Hex. You may start practicing. And for extra credit, write a ten inch parchment essay on the advantages of the Cheering Charm." He said as everyone got up and started muttering spells.

I flicked my wand lazily as Fred's legs started turning to jelly. "Very good Miss Perkins! That's the fastest I've ever taught someone! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" he said as I just smiled. "How on Earth did you do that in a second.. Non-verbally?!" Fred asked astonished. "Beauxbatons' academic studies are way ahead of Hogwarts'. I learned that charm when I was in second year." I informed him.

Fred tried to Jelly-Leg Hex me but all he did so far was making my toes shorter. "Really. It's just a Jelly-Leg Hex." I said unimpressed. "Easy for you to say. Bet you didn't have it the first time you had a go." He said smirking. "Second." I smiled proudly. "Whatever." He said as he attempted to try again.

"You're saying the incantation too fast. Slow down and concentrate. Imagine me with jelly legs." I said as I swished my wand and his legs turned to jelly again. "Alright." Fred said, his legs turning back to normal. He looked tense and flicked his wand.

My legs were feeling hot and slimy. It turned to jelly a few seconds later. "Congrats." I told him unenthusiastically. "Wow, thanks!" he said as he smiled proudly.

* * *

**A/N : **Yes, short chapter. I'll try and do something about that. Thanks again and review!


	3. Hippocampus

**DISCLAIMER : **I own nothing but Astrophel and the plot!

**A/N : **Thanks again for reviews. And i know i suck for this EXTREMELY short chapter :(

* * *

The next day, I felt more energized. I grabbed my Care for Magical Creatures textbook and headed towards the Great Hall. I took a toast and buttered it while standing up and left as I took a bite out of it. _'How could she eat so little?!' _one girl said. _'She's part French.' _Another said as I rolled my eyes.

I was informed that the first lesson is at the Black Lake instead of the Forbidden Forest. I sat down at one of the benches opposite the Black Lake, I took out _Little Women _and continued to read page two hundred. There were about ten minutes before the class started, but no one else was there except for me. I sighed. The cold wind was bursting at my face and kept turning the pages, which pissed me off. I just closed the book and put it down on the bench beside me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could hear someone coming. Someone rather large. I opened my eyes and saw Hagrid wearing leather gloves and holding a bucket, making sure it was kept away from him. I walked towards him curiously.

"Hi Hagrid." I wished.

"Whoa, stand back. Vicious little creatures these are." He said as he moved away from me. He put down the bucket at the far end of the bench and took off his gloves. "What _are _those?" I asked looking disgustingly at the little creatures in the bucket. They looked like sticks and twigs jumping to get out.

"Bowtruckles. They bite, but it's like being injected." He said chuckling. "But you're a half-giant. So it's not supposed to hurt you." I reminded him. "Oh, er, right." He remembered.

"We'll just have to wait for the rest of your classmates now." He said. "So we're learning Bowtruckles today, then?" I asked unimpressed. "Oh, no, no! We are learning about Hippocampuses today." He said excitedly. "Aren't they dangerous?"

"No, no, they're friendly creatures. But they live deep in the lake, far away. No creature lives at the shore of the lake. They'd die." He laughed as if it were funny.

A few minutes passed and everyone started to come towards the Lake. I could see Fred, George and Lee were laughing at a joke while I saw Cedric Diggory smiling at me mysteriously. I blushed.

"Alrigh' everyone. I'm going ter have ter confiscate your wands fer today's lesson. Come on everyone, in the box." Hagrid said as he passed around the box and everyone put in his or her wands. "Due to some _incidents _last year, Dumbledore wouldn't want to risk the population of the species we're about to study." Hagrid looked at the Weasley Twins as they high-fived each other.

"Okay! Everyone sit down and turn ter page sixty. We're learning about Hippocampuses today. I'd tell you stuff about it and yer will see the creature itself!" Hagrid said, as everyone looked both frightened and excited.

I sat down on the ground—no one was allowed to sit on the bench as it was unfair—and opened to page sixty. There was a drawing of a Horse-mermaid creature.

"As yer all know, it's a friendly creature. So it won't hurt yer unless yer attempt to hurt it. Their saliva is very popular in potion making ingredients. These creatures are however, visible to the Muggle eye, which made a few folks make stories about em'. They are willing to save a person's life when in a dangerous situation. Only in water, like drowning or so. They're somewhat like a dolphin in the Muggle world." Hagrid explained as we all closed our books.

"Now. Get up and lets summon the Hippocampus. Take note, to bow when it arrives." Hagrid said as he took the bucket of Bowtruckles and everyone was gathering around the Black Lake. I was right in front of the shore in between Hagrid and Fred Weasley.

Hagrid started throwing a few Bowtruckles with his wand directly in the middle of the Lake. I felt someone thrust around me. I got annoyed and saw that it was Fred fooling around with his friends. "Stop it, will you?" I asked him sternly. But the pushing kept on going harder and I got pushed in front. Unfortunately for me, there was a huge rock at my feet and I was thrown into the freezing water.

I tried to swim upwards but the water somehow was sucking me in. I rummaged through my pocket robes, trying to find for my wand but—oh dear, I left it in the box! I was swimming as fast as I can, my life depended on it. Then, someone pointed their wand at the surface of the water towards me and cast a spell, which made me come upwards.

I breathed in the cold air and the water was freezing. I looked around me as my vision blurred. I was crying and breathing heavily. I saw the person who rescued me—Hagrid. Every other student looked at me in panic.

I just floated on the surface of the water and was too panicked to do anything. _Oh God, help me!_

Hagrid let out his huge hand and urged me to go to him. But before I could swim towards him, I was being dragged back instead. "Hagrid!" I yelled out sobbing. I couldn't see anything, as my vision was still blurry.

All of a sudden, I was side saddling on what it felt like was a horse. But I wasn't sure. I held onto the neck of the creature and it was swimming towards shore.

It got at the shore and I got off. It was a Hippocampus! Oh wow! I bowed at the Hippocampus and the Hippocampus nodded it's head. I stroked it and it went deeper in the water and it vanished.

Hagrid carried me onto the bench and covered me with a blanket. I held onto the blanket tightly, shivering. I knew how I looked like right now—messy wet hair all over the place, my face drained its color and my lips blue from the coldness.

I heard Hagrid mumbling something and Fred Weasley helped me up. As much as I didn't want to go with him—the person who pushed me in the lake—I had to, I was unable to walk myself. I wanted to go somewhere warmer.

He took my arms and put it around his neck and he supported me by the waist. We walked inside the castle and I was still shivering.

"Whe.. Where.. a-are.. yo-you.. tak-ing.. me?" I asked, difficult trying to talk while you shiver. "Hospital wing." He told me and we walked more. "I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. "Shut up!" I yelled violently. "I—" Fred said by I was too mad at him.

We arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey looked frightened and asked Fred what happened. "Nearly drowned in the Black Lake." He said with guilt. "Damn right you are." I scolded him as Fred kept quiet.

Madam Pomfrey helped me to the furthest bed and closed the curtains, asking me to strip off my clothing and put on the clothing she had given. I stripped it off slowly since I was shaking and I put on the towel.

"Here, take some of this before you take a hot shower." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave a flask with hot chocolate in it. I took a big sip out of it and my insides burned with delight and I took more.

"Alright, shower." She said as I took a hot shower. Oh wow was it heaven!

I changed into my casual clothes, a t-shirt and pajama pants as I got in the bed that Madam Pomfrey charmed to make it heated. Wow, it felt great.

Fred however, was sitting there looking at the floor with his head down. "I'm so sorry. George and Lee were pushing each other around and I happened to hit you." He said as I ignored him. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's been three hours. Go back." I warned him. "I.. Its my fault you're here. So I'm staying." He said confidently. I had never seen him so serious before. "Fine." I muttered as I closed my eyes and snuggled myself in the warm blanket.

As I was starting to have a nice nap, three people came in. All of them were girls, I assumed by their giggling.

"Hello there, Astrophel." Cho greeted.

"She needs some rest, Cho." Fred grumbled. Finally! Something great happening from Fred Weasley!

"Who's this? Your new boyfriend? I thought you're going out with _Diggory_." She said coldly. "Fuck off." I said, wanting to go to sleep so badly. "Excuse me?! No one says fuck off to me." Cho said as she whisked her hair. "I just did." I said as I closed my eyes. I could tell Cho looked shocked, even with my eyes closed. "You look awful, by the way." Cho said meanly. "Don't worry. I know I'd never be as awful looking as you." I told her as she started to weep and ran away with her friends.

"That was brilliant!" Fred said laughing. "Right." I said as I closed my eyes again.. "Astrophel!" Hagrid's voice said.

"Yes?" I grumbled. I just want some sleep, please!

"Sorry 'bout what happened today. Dumbledore said you'd be able ter attend classes after you rest fer 'bout a day or two." He said looking guilty. "Out! Out! Miss Perkins needs some rest if you expect her to be walking." Madam Pomfrey said swatting her hands as if Hagrid and Fred were mosquitoes. "Right, sorry!" Fred said as he got up and Hagrid waved goodbye. Instead of leaving, Fred walked up to me and squeezed my hands. "Sleep tight," he said grinning as he walked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, short chapter. But I promise you the story will get better!


	4. Letters

**A/N : **I tried uploading this a few days ago but it wont let me! Anyway, enjoy! And review :D

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but my character and plotline.

CHAPTER 4: Letters

I woke up the next day seeing three girls got up happily. "You're awake!" said Alicia thankfully. I grabbed the goblet infront of me to drink the Gillywater. "We were worried sick about you when you got in the Lake yesterday!" Angelina said with her eyes wide. "So how did it feel like? When you were on the Hippocampus?" she asked. "I dunno. I was barely alive that time." I muttered. "The whole school is talking about it! _Ohmygod! Astrophel is officially the _coolest _girl in Hogwarts!_" Katie impersonated and laughed. "Really? Nearly dying is cool to them, I guess." I said negatively. They kept quiet.

The door opened and I could see a tall boy with ginger hair walking holding a tray of some sort. He put it down on the table and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked as I smiled gratefully at him. He brought me breakfast! How sweet!

I took a bite of tarts, sandwiches and sausages until my belly was full. Katie, Angelina and Alicia already went back for class, but Fred waited for me.

"Oh, and you got letters." He said as he gave me a letter and I asked for a pen as he took out one. There were three pieces of papers, I took out the first one:

_Dear Astrophel,_

_Oh dear, oh dear, we should've listened to you when you said you didn't want to go to Hogwarts! Would you like to come back? We don't mind! It's all about safety with us, you know that, honey! I didn't know that you would like to commit suicide or something! We thought you'd try and atleast cope. You know we sent you there for the best, right? We don't hate you for this, Love. We could always hire a what do those Muggles call it? Yes, a therapist. Aunt Rozie knows someone great. If you'd like to continue at Hogwarts, I'm atleast-asking Dumbledore to keep an eye on you! But if not, then you are more than welcome to come back to the home where we all miss you dearly. Love you, take care, Honey!_

_Love,_

_Mum._

I sighed. Great, my Mum thinks I'm trying to commit suicide. I opened the second letter, which didn't make me feel any better as well:

_To my _beau _(beautiful in French) Astrophel, _

_Are you feeling all right? How's your health? I hope you feel much better when you read this, yes? Of course your Grandma Claudia loves you so much and misses you too. Of course, you should come back and we'd continue with our Lady Lessons like we used to, yes, dear? I would love to have you back living with us. _

_Amour,_

_Grandma Claudia._

And lastly, I hoped was from Dad:

_Dear sweetheart, _

_I read your mother's letter. Don't worry, I don't believe a word. Of course you would never kill yourself! Especially since I told you freezing is not the way to kill yourself. Dumbledore told us all about it, but the women freaked out and swore in French. They didn't think it was by accident, though. I'm pretty sure you're not coming back? Since, it was an accident. Pen me back. Miss you. BTW, if you need any advice or what so ever, I'm always here!_

_Love,_

_Dad._

The last letter definitely made me feel thousand times better. I wrote back to Mum first:

_Hi Mum,_

_I did NOT try to kill myself, alright? Believe me when I say this. Some clumsy boys were fooling around and accidentally pushed me in. Thankfully, a Hippocampus came and saved my life. I'm not injured, I just need to warm up my body, that's all. And, NO, don't even think of suing the school / Dumbledore / Professor Hagrid / the clumsy boys. Because they had nothing to do with it. You could sue the rock that I tripped over. And I'm staying here. Need to carry on my studies, alright? Bye Mum, Love you!_

_Astrophel._

Gran:

_Dear Grand-mere Claudia, _

_I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking. No, I'm staying here at Hogwarts. I didn't try to kill myself, by the way. Love you, bye._

_Astrophel._

Dad:

_DAD!!! I finally believe you when you say women are crazy. Mum and Gran have finally gone mental. Anyway, thanks for believing that I did not kill myself. Yeah, I'm staying here. I miss & love you too, Dad. Take care! _

_xoxo,_

_Astrophel._

I sighed and looked over at Fred who has been staring at me as I write. "Need me to send these back for you?" Fred offered. "Yeah, thanks." I said as handed over the letters. "Fussy parents eh?" he asked. "Just my Mum.. and Gran. Dad's fine." I said as I forced a smile.

Next morning, I had to wake up. Didn't want to, but had to. Mum had wrote back and asked if I was sure, and I was. She's being ridiculous.

I turned up at the Great Hall and got seated next to Ginny Weasley, it's not like I had a choice, but I just felt like not wanting to sit next to people my age. "Hi Astrophel." Ginny greeted. "Hi." I said as I smiled and took pancakes over waffles.

"Pancakes over waffles?!" George asked bewildered. "Got a problem with that?" I asked. "No, just that.. Who takes pancakes over waffles?!" George asked again. "I do." I smirked. George laughed loud enough for the whole hall to hear him.

"Strophe, look," Ginny pointed to a few third years from Hufflepuff who were eating pancakes. "They chose waffles before you stood up for pancakes. Isn't it funny how you're the new Miss Popularity?" Ginny said as she giggled. "She doesn't need the Imperius curse does she?" George laughed. "Where's Fred?" I asked curious. At first I thought he was just late or something but now it's nearly time for class. "Dunno. Maybe shagging people." George said. I looked at him widely. "Joke, Perkins," George rolled his eyes.

_Pourhaurer is a monocotyledon plant that breeds faster than a normal plant would. There are three different types of Pourhaurer's such as the Hijax, Tibex and the Rixlek. The most similar ones are the Hijax and the Tibex (this makes Potions Masters confused most of the time, therefore leads to a failing potion). The only difference between them are the color of the original state.._

I began writing for my Potions essay easily. We had Potions tomorrow and Snape thought it would be fun to torture us and give us last minute homework to be handed in the next class. Every fifth year in Gryffindor were currently on the essay. I was half done while most of them were still on the first few sentences. I could see loads of students coming back from the library in a failed attempt to find out any properties of the Pourhaurer, a very rare plant. They could only be found in the core of Egypt.

Fred walked over and took a look at my essay, which I was writing furiously, my head exploding with information. "Wow. Impressive work, Perkins," he said and gave me a thumbs up as he went back to his desk and struggled with his essay.

I walked in the Potions Dungeon alone and took a seat with the three girls. I saw everyone's' faces were nervous which I instantly knew that they did not finish Snape's homework.

Snape walked in and looked at everyone's scared faces. I bet he enjoyed that. "Homework. Table. Now." He said. I stood up as a few students did too and passed it up on the table.

"I did say 12-inch parchment, right, Mr Weasley?" Snape asked. "Which one?" Both of the twins shot up laughing. "Five points from Gryffindor for not finishing homework, _both _of you." He said lazily and looked at the rest of the classes'. He burned the roll of parchments that either did not reach twelve inches or used larger handwritings. Mine passed.

"I already graded your Confidence Potion from before. Best Potion goes to Miss Perkins." He struggled with my name as Fred and George were cheering on me as Gryffindors laughed. "Five points for Gryffindor and since you all were noisy, I'll take it back." He said coldly. How unfair is that?

I sat down between Fred and Katie during dinner, rummaging through the choices of good food. Hmm, looks like I'll have salmon for tonight.

I ate for a good eight minutes and in conversation with Katie and Fred about Quidditch and how it was in Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons is not such a big fan of Quidditch but they had a school team that would go against with other Wizarding schools around the world. I was having a great time talking to them until someone approached me. And no, it's not Cho.

"Hey Strophe, can we talk?" Cedric said. I sensed that it wasn't good. "Yeah, sure." I got up and we walked outside the Hall just behind the doors. I could see eyes darting from everywhere. Ahem, _Cho_.

"Yeah?" I asked him once we were outside.

"Uh, look, this is not easy to say but could we re-schedule our date tomorrow?" he asked with guilt.

"Sure no problem. What happened?"

"Detention. Made a joke about Snape and he found out." He said as I laughed. "Well, next week then?" I asked as he just nodded.

I got back to my seat and sat down. "So?!" asked a very nosy Angelina. "What?" I asked back. "What did he want?" Katie asked. "He wanted to re-schedule." I said calmly. "That _jerk_!" Fred said. "What?" I looked at him. "He does _not_ like you, seriously." Fred continued. "FRED!" Katie scolded. "It's Cedric's feelings, not yours. So how would you know?" I asked. "Don't you realize everytime he asks someone out and he delays, he'll end up with some other girl?" Fred continued. "You're talking too much rubbish. Cedric's great." Alicia said. "Oh yeah, explain Cho and the next day he ended up with Marietta." George said, backing up Fred.

"Is that true?" I asked disgusted.

"That was ages ago!" Angelina told off.

"Let Strophe go, she's a free woman. I know all you men fancy her." Alicia smirked at the boys.

"What?" I asked dumb-founded.

"The whole male population in Hogwarts loves you. Except for the blokes with girlfriends. Their girlfriends hate you by the way." Angelina laughed. "I heard some first-year boys wrote hearts around Strophe's name." Alicia said as they all burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"In Beauxbatons, Fleur's the one who got all the attention." I said. "Oh, I heard about her. She's kind of famous isn't she?" Katie asked. "Her parents, yeah. Not to mention she's _fine_!" George said as he licked his lips. "OH, stop." I said laughing.

I walked back to my room and wrote a letter to Dad:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm feeling happy again. I've met wonderful people here at Hogwarts, but I'm just not so sure if I can trust them yet like my old ones at Beauxbatons, remember? I just don't want to end up like last time. And BTW, all men here fancy me. It's annoying really. Love you dad! _

_XOXO,_

_Astrophel._

I woke up, it's a Saturday. Oh wow did it feel great. Not to be carrying so many books and quills and inks. Sigh.

"Get up!" Angelina said and slapped my arm. "OWW!" I yelled as I quickly got up. "Yeah, she sucks when she wakes people up. Your children are gonna hate you, Angelina!" Alicia said as Katie laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked not sure. "Eleven." Angelina replied. "Great, I'm late." I said as I went to shower.

I got back and changed into casual clothing. A white singlet with black three quarter pants (plus white tights) and my ankle boots. I took my red leather jacket and slung it over my shoulders for now.

"You're wearing _that_?" Alicia asked wide-eyed. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Isn't it a bit too much? I mean, it's just Hogsmeade, and you're not even going on a date!" she asked. "I'm not even wearing a dress. Just a singlet and pants." I said. "Yeah but most of us just wear a T-Shirt and jeans." She said looking at me amazingly. "Fine, I'll change." I said.

I changed into something more common. I wore a T-Shirt saying '_Be You (tiful)' _and wore a long cardigan with skinny jeans. "Is this fine?" I asked Katie. "Could've been more normal, but alright." She said.

"Oh, you have a letter by the way." Alicia informed. I picked up the letter and tore it excitedly.

_Hi, love._

_I think to make yourself happy; you should just follow your instincts. I'm sure these people are greater friends than those Beauxbatons people, yeah? And make sure you don't hurt them or that'll just happen back to you. Alright sweetie, I've got to go. I'm so busy at work (this explains the messy handwriting)._

_BYE! LOVE YOU. – Dad._

I sighed. Thanks Dad.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. But i'll get to the interesting parts later. Again, reviews would _so _make my day! :)


	5. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER : **Do not own anything! (except for Strophe)

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Hogsmeade

Professor McGonagall was collecting the permission slips for the Hogsmeade trip. I lined up and handed it to her as I made my way towards the gate.

"Hey there, you," Fred Weasley greeted. "Hey." I said smiling at him. I felt loads better today. "Where's your twin?" I asked. "He asked Angelina out, you see. Lee, Katie and Alicia are out shopping for Quidditch stuff and I don't have that much money on me, so now I'm stuck with you." He groaned. "So that's a bad thing?" I asked. "Hell yeah." He smiled.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, I looked around; it seemed like such a cozy village selling all sorts of things.

"The Three Broomsticks?" I asked Fred. "Never heard of it?" he asked. "Yeah, bet they have these posh French restaurants where you live, eh?" he asked. "I live here in Britain." I told him. "Really? Oh, I assumed you lived in France."

"Grandmother's part French. Wanted me to go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts." I said. "What a waste. I would've known you for years!" he told me as I smiled.

"So where we going first?" I asked looking around: Madam Puddifoot's, Hog's Head (didn't want to try and step a foot in there), Zonko's and more.

"Do you need anything? School items or whatever?" He asked nicely as I just shook my head. "Let's go to Honeydukes first." He said as he grabbed my fingers loosely and led the way. My hands were cold but his hands were comfortably warm. I held on tighter to his hands not wanting to accidentally let go and get lost in the small crowd.

"Here we are." Fred announced to a big looking store which looked like it had been raining candies in there. I let go of his hand. He frowned a little. "They sell candies here?" I asked him. "Yeah. All sorts. Even the disgusting types." He said as he urged me to get inside.

I stepped into the shop. It was crowded with Hogwarts students and all of them knowing exactly what to buy; as they had been shopping here for years.

"Would you like anything?" he asked me nicely. "I'm not a candy person." I told him. "So what type of person are you, then?" he asked as he took a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, five packets of Chocolate Frogs and a few Licorice Wands.

"I don't know. Food wise, I just eat anything if I'm hungry." I told him as he paid at the counter. "You really eating all of that?" I asked amazed. "Yeah, I keep a stockpile at these in my trunk till the next Hogsmeade trip." He said. "Disgusting!" I joked. "Hey, men need fuel, alright?" He joked as he took a bean and popped it in his mouth; his reaction however was horrid. "Try one?" he asked.

"What's it like?" I asked not wanting to. "Oh, they mean every flavor. Spaghetti, chicken, bogey, but they have the nice ones too, if you're lucky." He told me as I put my hand in to test my luck. "They're all the same color, so it'd be a surprise." He told me. I popped it in my mouth and it tasted like orange. Thank god.

"Orange." I told him grinning widely.

"Damn! My luck wasn't so great the first time." He told me as we headed to Zonko's next. He grabbed on to my hand again. "What's this place?" I asked curiously. "A joke shop. It's pretty cool." Fred said as we walked in: I released his hands again, not wanting to, but I did so.

I saw him take a packet of quills. "What's a quill doing in a joke shop?" I asked. "Oh, they're Sugar Quills. You can write on 'em and still suck it in class, but it just makes you look like you're thinking." He said amused as he handed me some, knowing that I was interested. He then, turned around and took some Dungbombs: apparently they're like stink bombs.

We got out from the shop and started eating a few of the candies that we bought earlier. "So. You had any boyfriends?" he asked as my mood started to flare.

"Yeah." I said coldly. "Oh, what happened?" he asked freely. "All of them left me. In a way." I started, as Fred looked confused. "One left me for another girl. Another left the school without saying goodbye." I said angrily. "So you don't like guys who _leave _you?" he said as I just nodded. "Don't worry. I wont make anyone leave you," he said as he smiled at me.

Once we were all done with our shopping (including mine: went quill and ink shopping), we went into the Three Broomsticks. It looked rather cozy and it was very warm.

We saw hands waving at us and I recognized they belonged to George, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. "Over here!" they said as we walked towards them and sat at the two saved spots.

"So. What did you guys do?" George asked. "Normal shopping you know." Fred said as a woman came to take our order.

"Would you like anything?" Fred asked me. "Firewhisky, please." I said as Fred still looked at me. "You're supposed to be older to drink that." He whispered as I just shrugged and told Madam Rosmerta that I was indeed, of age.

"I bet they let you drink at France?" Katie asked me bewildered. "Not even Fred and George have done that!" Alicia asked amazed. "They're too immature to pull of the age anyway," Angelina said as everyone laughed but the twins. "Very funny, Ange." George said bitterly.

"Six Butterbeers, one Firewhisky." Madam Rosmerta announced and put down all seven mugs down and I took the one with the red liquid in it. We paid Madam Rosmerta, mine was more expensive.

"You'd get detention if McGonagall finds out." Fred told me. "My taste buds are a bit bland. Needs some Firewhisky." I told him as I took a sip and closed my eyes, enjoying the liquid burning in my throat (somehow, I enjoyed it). "You guys want some?" I offered the table. "Yes!" as George grabbed my mug and took a swig. "Whooh! That's some nasty Firewhisky. You guys should try!" he said as the girls took nervous sips and enjoyed it, Lee tried too but didn't enjoy it. Fred took a swig like George and his eyes nearly popped out.

"Yeah, imagine having that every week." I told them as they looked at me weirdly.

We arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room: everyone showered and changed into nightclothes. Fred, George and I were acting a little bit off, thanks to the huge amount of consumed Firewhisky.

"Hello, princess!" Fred said giddily and took a plop down on the sofa next to me. He hugged me tight and I just closed my eyes. "Can they get anymore gay?" Katie said as she giggled. "If you haven't noticed Kat, I'm a guy and she's a girl!" Fred said letting go of me.

"You guys are drunk, that's all. Strong stuffs these Firewhiskys." Angelina said as Fred stuck his tongue out: I giggled. "I think its time for bed, Strophe." Katie urged me.

"Nooooo. Don't take her away from meee!" Fred whined as he held my arms. "Fred, you can see her tomorrow, yeah?" Angelina said as she rolled her eyes at us. "NO!" Fred shouted as he starting snickering. "Fine, lets go upstairs, Kat." Angelina said to Katie and headed to the tower.

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys?" Ronald Weasley asked. "Had some Firewhisky." I told him laughing. "Blimey, how was it, Fred?" he asked. "They actually kind of burns in your throat.. But it felt great anyway." Fred said as he tittered. "You guys should be off to bed, it's midnight already." He told us and headed upstairs with Harry.

I woke up next morning finding myself in the arms of someone tall and muscular with me on the sofa. I opened my eyes and saw people giggling and chuckling. _Oh no, no, no, no, no. _I told myself.

"Told you we should've checked on them." George told Lee. I tried to get up from Fred's arms but he wouldn't let go. "Stay here.." he mumbled.

"FRED!" I hit him. "What?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked around; just as shocked as I was.

"What happened?!" he asked. "We fell asleep last night. I dunno, I don't remember." I told him. We could see first-years looking at us in disbelief as the older students were whispering. I got off the sofa and took the blanket off of Fred and wrapped it around myself. I _was _wearing revealing clothes. Fred wore his PJ pants and a grey T-Shirt.

"You guys look _great _in bed." Lee said as I smacked him with a pillow. "Mum would be hearing about this, Fred." Ron told him as he laughed. "Shut up, Ron!" he told him and I looked at Fred. He looked as sorry as I was.

"I'm.. Taking a shower." I told them and fled the scene and went for a nice hot shower.

I went for dinner and sat next to Fred who kept on giving me weird looks. "Everyone's talking about you two." Katie told me. "Especially Cho. She said she'd tell Cedric." Katie told me as she buttered her toast.

"Speaking of the devil." Katie said and pointed behind me. Fred and I looked back and saw Cedric standing there, waiting for my presence.

I got up and smiled at him. "I heard." He told me. "You shouldn't be sleeping with a guy, you know." He told me as I looked down. "We had Firewhisky. I didn't mean to.. you know?" I said apologizing. "It's alright, I knew you couldn't have done it consciously." He said brighter and gave me a peck on the cheek as he left. It burned there, I was blushing so hard. I sat back down at the table with Fred and Katie.

"Did he just kiss you?!" Katie started freaking out. "On the cheek." I reassured her. "He's never done that! I think he _really _likes you, Strophe. Not like some other fling, you know?" she said bewildered. "What do you think Fred?" she asked Fred who was concentrating on his breakfast.

"I think that Cedric is a no-use gold-digger." He said coldly. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Katie said as she had her worried face on. "_Please_ Fred, can't you be more supportive on who she dates?"

"Not if she's dating a git like Cedric!" he told us. I just kept quiet, not wanting any opinions asked about this. "Do you like him?" Fred asked. I started breathing heavily. "I don't know." I lied. So maybe I liked him.. a little. "It's either a yes or a no," Fred forced me. "Maybe. But I'm not sure. It's too early to tell, alright?" I told him sternly and went back to my breakfast.

I woke up dreading to get out of bed. "Hey Strophe. We got Defense soon. Better get up." Angelina said as I got up and took a shower.

I took my bag and went to the Great Hall. Grabbed an apple and left as I went, since not many people were there (maybe the ones finishing last minute homework). We had a great ten minutes and I walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class upstairs with Professor Lupin. I've always enjoyed his classes since he's such a great teacher. Fair to all, but I've heard he's biased to Harry Potter.

I got in class and took a seat next to Lee Jordan. "What are we doing?" I asked him. "I dunno. Lupin's not in class yet." Lee said and the door opened. Professor Snape walked in and opened all of our books with a flick of his wand.

"Due to health problems of Professor Lupin, I am here to take over the class today. We're learning about the Shielding Charm." He told us and we all moaned and for the first time ever, read from our text books in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That was bullocks!" Fred yelled after class. Apparently Fred and George got detention. I was already tired, due to Hagrid's decision to make us take care of the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

I was having lunch at the Great Hall, having something light to eat so I could eat a lot during dinner. I was finishing my Herbology drawing of some plant while I was eating fruits.

"You never stop working do you?" Fred asked. "Leave me alone, Weasley." I told off, not wanting to be bothered. "You wanna go somewhere?" he told me as I stopped and looked at him: he was wearing his Quidditch robes. "You wanna leave me alone?" I told him as I continued my work. "Nasty little thing, aren't you? Anyway, we're having Quidditch practice soon and I want you to watch me play." He told me. "So that what? I could see you being hit by a Bludger?" I said as I laughed.

"No. So you could see my skills." He told me as he smirked. "What position do you play?" I asked. "Beater. George's the other Beater. Harry's seeker, Katie, Angelina and Alicia are Chasers and Wood is Keeper and Captain." He told me.

"Why does the name Wood sound familiar?" I asked. Heard him somewhere. Usually by the tongues of the women population, of course. "Oliver Wood. Oh, girls love him." Fred rolled his eyes. "And whys' that?" I asked half-amused. "He's 'good-looking' as all the women say." He said as he kept on looking at me. "I'd like to see him." I joked. "Why?" he asked seriously. "It's not like you need anymore guys fancying you!" he told me.

"Chill, Fred. I'd like to see how he looks like, that's all. No harm done." I told him. "Then lets get to Quidditch practice." He told me as I grabbed my stuff and went with him.

We arrived at the Quidditch pitch and there were already seven people mounting their brooms. "Who've you got now, Fred?" Oliver said irritated. "Astrophel." Fred said as I just followed behind him. "Who's Astro—oh, hey, Astrophel." Oliver smiled at me. I just smiled back, still clutching my books. "You can take a seat here." Fred told me as I sat down on the bench. "Now let me amaze you." He told me as he walked towards his broom and mounted it.

He was up in the air with the rest and Oliver was saying something I could not here from down there. The girls started getting the hold of the Quaffle and I saw Fred and George throwing around the Bludger with their clubs, laughing it off. Harry, however, was up high in the field looking around for the Snitch.

After practice, they all went for showers except for Oliver and Fred. Oliver was scribbling over a piece of parchment (the game play) and Fred was there to keep me company till the girls were done showering.

"So, Astrophel, you play Quidditch?" Oliver asked.

"She doesn't." Fred said instead.

"Oh. That's a shame. We would've loved you on the team." He told as he smiled and left for a shower.

"Geez. Have you seen the way he looks at you?!" Fred howled. "No." I told him. "That's by far the most tame practice we've ever had. And that's cause you were there. Thinking he could swoon you. _Please_. You're smarter than that." Fred said angrily as I looked at him.

"You're funny when you're jealous." I laughed. "Who says I'm jealous?!" Fred said hotly. "I assumed so." I told him. "I'm just trying to have your back." He said and played with my fingers absent-mindedly. "I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can take care of myself." I told him severely. "Not here you cant,"

"Hogwarts is filled with too many blokes." He said. "Says the bloke," I joked as he gave me a look. "Let's drop it, alright?" I asked as I just looked at him. "By the way, you smell." I told him as I smiled innocently. Fred just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye, heading towards the showers.

So it's true, men _are_ blokes.

* * *

**A/N: **Enjoyed? Then reviews please! :) and btw, i'm open to accept a few suggestions for future chapters in the story. Feel free to share them with me. Plus, I'm not so happy with my story tittle, so if you have any suggestions. Please suggest! :D


	6. Hogwarts Snowball Fight

**DISCLAIMER** : JKR owns anything you recognize :)

**A/N: **Did anyone else think what Kanye did to Taylor at the VMA's was douche-y? Yes, I thought so too!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Hogwarts Snowball Fight

The months have passed and now it's the middle of November. My everyday life has been normal: wake up for breakfast, sit down with friends (whom I have grown much closer to), go to classes, lunch, classes again, go back to Common Room, do homework, hang out with friends, dinner, go to sleep. So far, Cedric talks to me atleast once a day. We haven't gone on our date, though (since I told him that I wasn't ready to be dating anyone).

This morning, I woke up and went to the Gryffindor Common Room; I remembered that I left my History of Magic textbook there. I walked in my boxer shorts and a T-Shirt, knowing that no one would be downstairs; I walked towards the couch and got my textbook from the sides.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted something different about the room, I turned around, the bulletin board has been cleared out and there were few rolls of parchment pinned on the board.

I walked towards the bulletin board and started reading the contents:

_Dear Gryffindor Students,_

_This memo goes to Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years of this semester. Please take note on December 20th; we are having a one-week trip to chosen historical places around the world (Check next page). This trip is compulsory. If a student is sick or has any other type of reason, his or her guardian shall Owl Professor Dumbledore before December. _

_This is the first time Hogwarts is having a 'Field Trip' and we hope this amazing life experience would teach you lots. The trip is generously, free of charge._

_We have Owled your parents and I'm pretty sure they'll Owl you soon on their thoughts. Do not worry; all of you are safe, as I will be following (and a few other Professors, too). We wish you all well._

_Professor Dumbledore._

I assumed that I was the first one to see the sign as it remained untouched and that no one was there yet. I was excited! How fun will it be having to go to Bulgaria?! I've never been there before.

I looked around and I saw Katie and Alicia talking about something. "Katie! Alicia! Come, look!" I told them as they raised their eyebrows curiously. They walked towards the bulletin board and read what was written on the piece of parchment.

"Oh _wow_!" Alicia exclaimed, pumped up. "This definitely made my morning." She continued as I looked at Katie. "Camping's not really my thing.. Especially in the woods," she said terrified. "Oh don't worry, the teachers would be there if anything went wrong!" I told her as I ran my fingers through my hair—oh right! I'm still.. in my pajamas.

To my horror, boys started to come in. I didn't know what to cover, my revealing legs, or my bushy hair. Trust me, I had incredible amount of flaws in the morning.

"Look who's feeling sexy today!" George snickered.

"Hey guys, look!" Alicia said as she pointed at the parchment. The Fifth-Year boys were crowding around the bulletin board and reading fast.

"WICKED!" the twins chorused as they high-fived each other.

As I arrived at the Great Hall, I could see the older students (the ones who would go to the trip) were talking excitedly about what they were bringing. The younger set of students who weren't going to the trip felt desolated and most of them were sulking around.

I sat down as I looked at Katie, who was still not looking excited. "I do _not _want to go!" she said. "What's the worse that could happen, Kates?" George asked as he took a bite of Shepard's pie. "Well, for one, we would be missing Christmas! We wouldn't be spending time with the _people we love_," Katie exaggerated. "You'll have friends there. Those are the people you love too." Angelina said as she smiled; she too, was excited for the trip.

"Too bad it's a month away though," Fred said as everyone started frowning except Katie. "Can't wait to trash the Slytherins' tents!" George said mischievously.

"Don't even think about it," Katie said as she gave the twins a warning look. "Whatever, we're not listening to you at all, Katie," Fred told her as she scowled.

"Poor Ron though, he's not going!" George said to Fred. "Oh yeah. It's good though, Harry's always causing trouble without even wanting it," Fred told him.

"Oh, by the way guys, Mum told us to invite you guys for New Year's!" George said excitedly. "So what do you guys say?" Fred asked. "Bummer George, wish you asked earlier! I'm spending time with my family since we're not spending Christmas together," Angelina snarled. "My parents seems to think the same too," Alicia said as she frowned.

"Sorry mate, it's my brother's birthday. Have to go back," Katie said with a frown. "Lee?" George asked hopefully. "You can count on me, guys," he said.

"What about you, Strophe?" Fred asked me. I just shrugged. "I dunno, I don't have any plans yet," I told them. "Great, see you at the Burrow!" George said.

December has reached Hogwarts, brimming with snow and the cold wind. The teachers had arranged a Hogsmeade trip for the students attending the trip. We'd have to get extra jackets, candies and whatever we like for the trip.

I decided to wear jeans since it was freezing outside. I wore a cotton T-Shirt and a jumper, covered with my leather jacket. I was ready to get outside and feel the chilliness for once; Beauxbatons never had nice outside areas for us to walk around.

I went alone, since I did not feel like waiting for anyone else (who seemed slow on counting their money). I was caught up by none than the other; Fred Weasley.

"Hey, Strophe! Wait up," he said as I stopped in my tracks, waiting for him. I tightened my scarf around my neck.

"Why do you like to walk alone?" he asked interested.

"I like walking alone." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you plan on getting?" I asked him. "Extra set of gloves, hat, and lots and lots of candies," he read off a list. "You?" he asked. "Gloves. My hands are freezing," I told him as I rubbed my hands together, trying to produce heat; but nothing happened.

"You can borrow my gloves," he told me brightly as he took them off. "Nah. I'm going to buy some anyway," I rejected his offer. "Fine, but if your fingers fall off, it's not my fault," he filled in. "Whatever," I said as I laughed.

I was walking, wearing my new gloves and Fred was trying to fit his enormous head into his new hat. "It-won't-fit!" he struggled. "Your head's to big for it, obviously," I told him. "This is a scam! They cheated us!" he told me as he gave up. "No, _you _just refused to let them size your head," I giggled.

"You have it then," he tossed the hat to me. "Alright," I said as I slipped it on my head, apparently, it was so big that it had covered my eyebrows. "It's uncomfortable," I told him as he looked at me and laughed. "You have a small head," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, the hat kept my ears and head warm, so I didn't really mind how ridiculous I was looking.

"I'll just ask Mum to knit me one, she always makes the comfiest hats. Not scarves, but hats!" he told me as he scratched his neck from the scarf that his Mum knitted for him.

"So.." Fred began.

"So..?" I asked.

"Why aren't any guys still chasing after you?" he asked.

"You are, aren't you?" I joked as he blushed.

"Of course not! I was talking about Diggory," he said as he scratched his neck again. "I dunno, doesn't really matter anymore," I said. Of course it mattered, Cedric had stopped seeing (or made any contact) with her since November.

Suddenly someone shouted from behind; "Oi! Both of you lovebirds!" sang a familiar voice.

George had stepped up and had a flyer in his hand. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to Fred and I, as he dashed off looking for other Hogwarts students.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked. I unfolded the flyer:

_Are you bored of your old routines? Want to take a break and have fun? Then join us in the first ever HOGWARTS SNOWBALL FIGHT! All four houses will compete and the last house standing, wins. Wins what, you ask? Nothing, but pure fun and happiness. Yes, magic is allowed. _

_Join us December the twelfth, Saturday starting at ten, ending till.. whenever the houses surrenders! Spread around the word and lets have some fun!_

"He's joking, right?" I asked Fred. "Sounds like fun to me," he said as he grinned, still looking at the paper. "Everything's fun to you," I said. "You are _so _dull, Strophe. Live a little!" he said, as I got offended. "_Excuse me_! I am not dull!" I erupted. "Then go for the Snowball Fight!" he said as I hesitated. "Alright, fine," I said as we walked towards the gate to Hogwarts.

It was a day before the Hogwarts Snowball Fight, and everyone was excited. As far as I know, everyone would be attending—even Hermione Granger. The ghosts and teachers would be there to watch the _amusing _event. Professor Dumbledore would be the judge.

The next day, I woke up at eight and I got up from my four-poster-bed. I woke the rest of the girls up and they got up excitedly. Not hesitating to go back to bed, which was unusual.

The Snowball Fight was one of the most anticipated events in Hogwarts history. Even the Slytherins were excited, and that's saying something.

I got dressed, put on my most comfortable coat, and wore three layers of socks, comfortable shoes, two layers of T-Shirt, a sweater. I brought along a flask of coffee, just to be safe. I tugged my wand in my pocket and I went down to the Common Room and saw many excited faces.

"Hey Strophe! Aren't you excited?" Ron asked. "Kind of," I said honestly. "Fred kind of dragged me into this," I whined but Ron shook his head in disbelief, "No one would want to miss this!" Ron said as Hermione and Harry joined us. Harry looked pale in the morning, tired but Hermione was looking upset.

"Don't worry, Ron dragged me into this too, could've been studying!" Hermione whined. "You need a break anyway, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and I walked away from them.

I saw Fred and George, carrying a bag each. I was curious. "What's in there?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be something dangerous. "Dungbombs. We're hiding it in the snowballs later!" Fred snickered as George smiled.

"Let's have breakfast!" Fred said as he patted his tummy violently. We walked to the Great Hall and saw many students wearing layers and layers of clothing for the event today.

As I ate, I took out several Tupperware's and put in food inside. "Since we might be out there for a long time," I told Fred and George who were looking curiously. "Brilliant!" they both said as I smiled and took more food.

Nine forty-five, everyone had gathered into the hall to wait for Dumbledore's speech about the event.

He rose from his seat and walked towards the podium and he opened his mouth, the students fell silent.

"Goodmorning students. As you all know, we are having our first ever Snowball Fight this year. For some, it might be just something you don't take heavily. For most, it's something to take out their stress on. Many students have been panicking over O. and N.E. that I want them to relax." He said as many students applauded.

"Alright, so the main point of this fight is that you will be given one hour to build a fort, as big as you wish. Your House Master will be there to guide you through it too. You may not do any permanent charms or spells on the fort." He said.

"The fort which stays up the longest would win. And I will be the judge. Rules are as follows: No hexing or casting spells on other students, only the elements around you. There will be an hour break in the middle of the fight; you may not use the time to strengthen your fort. Once your fort tears down and will not be able to support the students in the house, you are out. Oh and you may not go to the opposing team's forts. A house may be able to surrender. One more thing, one wrong move and the whole House is out!" he said as everyone looked around nervously. The rules were simple enough to follow. For me, atleast.

"Alright, let's move now, it's nearly time." Dumbledore said as everyone went out.

I arrived at the Quidditch pitch (where it was held) and saw there were ton of snow! Everywhere! But I was pretty sure Dumbledore put in extra snow just incase.

The Gryffindor prefects and Professor McGonagall led their houses' students to one end of the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was opposite Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were opposite each other, however was far left and right of Gryffindor. I could not wait to beat Slytherin ass.

"I am _soo _pumped up!" Angelina beamed out of nowhere.

"Alright, all houses have ten minutes to plan on how to build their fort!" Dumbledore's voiced enhanced as if he were using a microphone.

Professor McGonagall was just as excited as us students could ever be. She suggested we build a fort that covers space instead of height, but height would be good to. She knows a few charms to make it steady. She then, taught us quickly on how to transfigure snowballs into birds so that other houses wouldn't be too sure if it was a real bird or if it's a snowball. For once, Professor McGonagall supported Fred and George's idea on putting Dungbombs in the snowballs and awarded them five points.

Suddenly, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick came silently and whispered to Professor McGonagall and nodded their heads and giggled silently. The two teachers headed back and I looked curious.

"Tell everyone to attack Slytherin first. Do _not _attack Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw before we finish Slytherin. We have a pack. Spread the word," she said smiling, as few students were busy telling the others.

The Quidditch team had agreed on my idea to fly up the sky and attack from above, but we were saving that to finish off Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so that they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Everyone worked well on building the fort. So well, that we had extra time to modify it. Instead, a few second-year girls were building snowmen that were enchanted to throw snowballs. The younger kids were copying them and were happily doing it too.

"So what station are you at?" Fred asked me.

"Two," I said.

There were five stations. Station one consisted of five older students and ten younger ones, hovering snowballs in the air. Station two was the defensive station, again, five elder and ten younger were going to block out any attack. Station three is just the same as station one only they shoot big icicles. Station four would be the transfiguring station, the more advanced students were working there to transform the birds. Lastly, station five was the Gryffindor Quidditch team who was going to attack last, or if we were in trouble.

"Great, I'll be joining you first then," Fred said as he winked and walked away to help plant the Dungbombs in the snowballs.

Hermione had invented the Snow bombs using some magic she had revised earlier on. The Snow bombs were to explode everytime it hit a solid object.

I stood at the ice tower (which Professor McGonagall had transfigured the trees from) and looked around. Hufflepuff was looking very strong indeed. Looks like they discussed weeks before actually doing the real thing. They had five tall, strong looking castle like forts. Ravenclaw however, their fort is long and wide instead of tall. They're wise, so they would know that the bigger the base, the more stable it is. I glanced at Slytherin's. Their fort was by far the best looking fort. I could see the older students bossing the younger ones. They had at least ten tough solid towers and one long fort. I sighed. Thankfully, all three houses would attack them first.

I looked at my watch and we had ten minutes left. I took out the food I had packed earlier and served them to the younger kids first, followed by the older. I gave the Quidditch team coffee so they could be alert at all times.

I got up with my Station—Fred, Katie, Hermione, Seamus and ten other first and second years. We stationed at the top of the ice tower. Professor McGonagall went for a last round to solidify the ice tower and the fort.

I could see Station One on my left and Station Three on my right. Station Four was divided into two groups of twenty or more. I got excited.

"Feels like a real war, doesn't it?" Fred asked laughing as I nodded silently. I put on my gloves and gripped my fingers tightly to my wand. So did the rest.

"Everyone, stop building your fort," Dumbledore announced. "May the best House win. On the count of three.. One.. Two.. Three!" he shouted.

Everyone on my station shouted _'Protego!' _around our fort, making it indestructible. I smiled happily. I saw all of our stations throwing snowballs (transfigured or not) to the fort of Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did the same too. I laughed as the Slytherins exploded with anger.

We barely did anything. All we had to do was Hover the snowballs that Slytherin sent us. They were panicking, as they had three towers left and they were soon to be finished.

We asked our other stations to slow down, not wanting to waste any snowballs, letting Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff finish them off. They were happily throwing snowballs at them.

Not more than five minutes later that the forts of the Slytherin's were wrecked and Professor Dumbledore announced that they were out of the game.

It was now down to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We were all attacking one another. This time we had no time to sit and wait for the snowballs. Now we had dozens at once. My station was doing their best. We had chosen the best students at casting charms and they were indeed good.

Hermione Granger had switched to the Transfiguration Station to invent new weapons, as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were familiar with our old snowballs.

Suddenly, a huge (as big as a table) snowball was about to crash in our fort. _'Wingardium Leviosa!' _I shouted and the snowball went to the Ravenclaw's fort and took one down. Ravenclaw were now devastated and started changing their target from Hufflepuff to us.

The Transfiguration Station now transfigured the huge snowballs into butterflies as they emerged and not leaving a mark on us.

So far, our fort was damaged here and there, but not too much and there left four ice towers instead of six. Hufflepuff was still looking strong. Ravenclaw's fort looked like it could fall over to the students. Like I predicted, it did fall and they were out.

I heard disappointed mumbles and it was just Hufflepuff and us Gryffindors. 'Bye,' I murmured to Fred and Katie as they left for Station Five. Ron and Dean had replaced Fred and Katie. Though they weren't as good in charms, they were good in making the snowballs explode.

We kept protecting our fort until Hufflepuff started throwing snowballs that were lit on fire. Some of the Gryffindors looked nervous, as the thought of the fire would melt our fort crossed our minds.

'Alright team; all we need to do is work in pairs. One pair use _Aguamenti, _while the other explode them, alright?' I instructed the younger ones as they just nodded.

I got partnered with Ron and I kept on using the _Aguamenti _spell and he exploded the snowballs since he was better at it.

It looked like there was a new station down there. There were younger students making loads of huge snowballs for Stations One and Three.

I looked at Station Five, who was now flying in the cold weather. Hufflepuff did not expect this at all. I could see Oliver instructing his team to attack. They threw millions of ice cubes to freeze the students and went back to retreat. This time, they used their wands to carry millions of snowballs and threw it at them again. They went three by three and Oliver was up there commanding orders.

Two minutes later, Hufflepuff students had outsmarted us. Knowing that Station Five had no protection, they threw a big snowball and threw it at Oliver. He nearly fell of his broom, but then he ordered all of them to retreat back, not wanting to risk anyone falling off and injure themselves.

'Damn it,' I cursed to myself. On the corner of my eye, I saw ten of the snowballs that the new station had built. They were now levitating in the air. They shot at the same time and then Hufflepuff stopped attacking.

That's it! We claimed victory! All of us were cheering and congratulating each other and stopped working.

I saw five huge snowballs lunging from the Hufflepuff tower and it hit the ice tower and it changed back to a tree. I fell off with Ron, Dean and the rest.

I felt my ankle twist and my stomach was hurting from the fall since I had fell face down. I looked around me to check if anyone was hurt, they were just moaning in pain but it was nothing serious.

The Gryffindor fort had no protection now. Oh no. I looked up and Hufflepuff had sent icicles—breaking into our fort. Now, there was a full on mist out of nowhere. Hufflepuff must have casted it. I couldn't see anything clearly and then Hufflepuff threw flame snowballs and icicles. I saw a seventh year Hufflepuff student cast a blizzard on our fort and then it collapsed. I felt disappointed.

'HUFFLEPUFF WINS!' Professor Dumbledore announced and they had stopped throwing snowballs and I still lay down on the snow, freezing my ass off.

Suddenly, Fred grabbed me by the arms and I put my arm around his shoulder and he put his arms around my waist, trying to hold me up. My ankle was not doing any good.

'You all right?' he asked.

'Twisted ankle I think,' I told him as he took me off of him and carried me instead. I locked my hands around his neck and rest my face onto his coat.

Madam Pomfrey had her own station with no more than ten students lying down. They all had been injured, but not seriously. 'Oh great, another one, put her down here,' she said sourly and Fred dropped me down onto the cold snow. I shivered.

'She twisted her ankle,' he told her.

'It's nothing serious. Good. Here,' she said and offered me a bottle. 'Drink it twice a day after breakfast and dinner,' she told me as I clutched the bottle. She dismissed us and Fred carried me again and we headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**A/N**: So I'm done with this chapter. I know it has _nothing _to do with the plot of Harry Potter that JKR wrote. So just bare with me. There will be future events that are not related to the real Harry Potter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review please :D


	7. Hold My Hand

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update! I usually update twice a week or so, but i'm late on schedule this time. I went back to my hometown for a few days and so I couldn't post it up. But nevermind, I wrote alot while I was sulking around the hotel I was staying in.

**DISCLAIMER**: You know the drill.

ENJOY :D

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Hold My Hand

I had taken a long hot shower (so did everyone) and I found out that the Snowball Fight lasted four hours. There was no break though.

I got into my robes and struggled coming downstairs. Alicia, Katie and Angelina were still in the shower. They deserved to be in there longer anyway, they _did _just fly in the cold weather. Kudos to them!

'Hello you,' Fred said as he helped me walk. 'Thanks,' I said gratefully. He held my waist tight.

'What a waste we didn't win!' Fred moaned. 'Well, I say Hufflepuff needs their own _attention _too.' I told him. 'Yeah right, and winning the Hogwarts Snowball Fight would get them popular. Right,' he said bitterly. 'And yet you wanted to win so much, why?' I teased, as he kept quiet.

I entered the Great Hall for dinner and sat next to Fred. Everyone looked tired but nevertheless, happy. Hufflepuff the happiest, of course. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor looked very delightful as well, happy to take part. But Slytherin was being a tosser and took everything personally. The Hogwarts banner was changed into the Hufflepuff banner as decoration tonight.

'First and foremost. Congratulations Hufflepuff! For wise thinking and experience beyond I could imagine,' he said as the Hufflepuff table roared with applause.

'We shall honor each and every one of the Houses that took part today. Slytherin, for their phenomenal fort building. Ravenclaw, strategy wise. Gryffindor for creating new ways of attacking by using a snowball and their idea of using the Quidditch team!' he said as Gryffindor applauded. 'And lastly, Hufflepuff! For their smart thinking by _playing dead _and using magic in stupefying ways! So we shall all congratulate one another and enjoy our feast!' he said as he clapped his hands and we started chewing down on our food.

After few hours of not eating, I was surprisingly not hungry. I had no appetite. I looked down at at the others, they munched down on their food violently as if he were a lion eating. 'Go on, eat something,' Fred urged me. 'I'm not hungry,' I told him as I fiddled with my fork. 'Here,' Fred said as he sliced his chicken and put it on my plate.

'You know I'm not going to finish this, right?' I asked him as he just shrugged.

I took a bite of the chicken and took a sip of pumpkin juice. I looked at Fred. 'But you're not eating too, Fred!' I told Fred who was not touching anything, which was weird.

Suddenly, my eyelids started to flutter and I lost balance, even when I was sitting down.

--------------

I opened my eyes and saw my friends gathering around me. 'What happened?' I asked looking around. I was at the hospital wing. 'You fainted,' Katie said worried. 'I _fainted_? How is that even possible?' I asked shocked. 'Madam Pomfrey said that your blood sugar level was low. And you're having a fever now,' George said as I took a drink from the nearby goblet.

'Did anyone else faint?' I asked curiously.

'Actually, yeah, Fred fainted,' Lee told me from the corner of my bed. 'Is he alright?' I asked them. 'You woke up earlier though, he fainted at the common room when he didn't have anything to eat.' Alicia told me.

"Sorry, we have to go now. It's pass curfew. Filch's going to kill us if he finds us here." Katie said as they all waved and left the Hospital Wing.

I tore open a packet of Chocolate Frogs and ate its head off first. I got up from my bed. I noticed I was wearing Fred's sweater that his mom knitted for him.

I walked around, searching for Fred and peeked open some of the curtains. Most of the students were unconscious due to the cold weather earlier. I walked towards the bed next to mine and opened the curtain. I saw Fred sleeping peacefully.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed. I didn't want to interrupt Fred's peaceful looking sleep. His hair was spiky and messy. I flattened his hair with my hands and Fred moved a little.

He mumbled something as I sat back down. I looked at his face adoringly. Suddenly he woke up and he looked curious. "You fainted," I told him. "No, you fainted," he told me. "You too," I said as I took a goblet and fed him the water.

"Thanks," he muttered and I put it down. "We both have a fever, by the way," I told him as he cursed. I waved at him goodnight before I attempted to leave. Suddenly he said something.

"Hey Astrophel," Fred said as he looked up at me. "Yeah?" I asked him as he smiled at me. "Come sleep with me," he muttered slowly. "_Excuse me_?" I asked weirded out. What is he doing asking me to have sexual intercourse with him?!

"Not that kind of sleep, Astrophel," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not a horny wanker." He said as he moved to the other end of his bed and patted at the empty spot.

I didn't know what endowed me. The next thing I knew, I was already in his bed next to him. "This feels much better," he said as he cuddled up next to me, his chin on my shoulder. It seemed like we had the perfect height for each other. Then, I grabbed his hands that were lying a few centimeters from mine and I happily tangled my hands around his.

Fred caressed my hand with his thumb and I in return, gripped it tightly. I felt protected in his arms, felt loved, like I never had before.

"This feels nice," I told him unconsciously, not knowing what had just slipped out of my mouth.

"You have no idea," he told me as I could feel him breathing down my neck. I was delighted to be in the same bed as him. To be in his arms. To hold his hands while I fell sleep that night. Everything felt perfect as if though nothing could hurt me.

"Goodnight," he wished as I fell asleep, in his arms and never letting go of his fingers from mine.

The next morning, I woke up from Madam Pomfrey's instructions to leave the Hospital Wing as many other students were falling sick.

I woke up and Fred was still next to me. I smiled, replaying the memory from last night. I refused to get up and leave this certain spot next to a certain someone. I snuggled deeper into his chest and he shifted a little. He was still sound asleep.

He finally woke up later and his blue eyes came across mine. "Morning," he said as he got up slowly and took a sip of his drink.

"We've got to go, Madam Pomfrey's orders," I told him as he just nodded and gathered our stuff.

We walked upstairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room in complete utter silence. I kept sneaking glances to read his expression, but he just looked sleepy and tired.

"_Patronus_," Fred said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. We made our way inside and saw that no one was there.

"Bye," I muttered to him as he sleepily said the same and headed to his dormitory.

--------------

I had already told Katie, Angelina and Alicia about what took place yesterday night between Fred and I. All three of them were excited and hugged me congratulations. For what, I did not know, it's not like I'm _with _him.. Was I?

I headed for the showers and all I could think 'bout was Fred. Were we together? _Of course you guys are together! You guys slept together didn't you? _My head fought back.

But he acted as if nothing happened awhile ago.

_He might be just tired!_

_And what if he's not?_

_F-L-I-R-T_

No. It's trashy.

_Sigh. Fine, do whatever you want._

And my head closed shut for the whole hour. The memory was still swam in my head. I took out my Potions textbook and I sat down at the Gryffindor Common Room with Alicia, waiting for the other girls to come down.

"Chudley Canons _always _come in last! What makes you think they're beating everyone else this year?!" Lee debated with the twins. My heart skipped a beat as I saw non-drowsy Fred.

Lee took a seat next to me on the sofa as Fred took the furthest. I frowned and caught Alicia's eye, filled with confusion.

"So, Fred. Anything interesting happened lately?" Alicia asked.

"No?" Fred didn't really know what to say.

"Cool," Alicia casually said as she looked at me for a split second. Checking if I were okay. I sighed.

I looked at Fred and gave him a look, indicating that I wanted to talk to him. He got up the same time I did and we walked at the corner of the room.

"About what happened yesterday.." I started, but Fred's expression remained the same: Bored.

"Let's just.. forget about it, yeah?" Fred said silently as my heart sank. "What?" I asked. "I know it's not what you want. It's silly of me to believe that someone like you would fancy someone like _me_," Fred said as he frowned to himself.

"No, no, Fred!" I started but he pretended like he didn't hear. "I know I'm not good enough for you. So let's just.. be normal friends and pretend like nothing happened, alright?" Fred struggled with his words but then gave a forced grin at me.

I started to crash and burn. How could he just ignore what happened between us yesterday? How could he deny that he has feelings for me now? Is he just playing some kind of game?! I'm pretty sure Fred Weasley is not a heartless person, because if he were, he's killing me!

Fred headed to his dormitory and I refused to go and throw myself at him, begging. Alicia got up from her seat, dragged me by the arms and we headed inside the girl's dormitories.

"So?" she asked.

"He said to forget about it. Saying that he wasn't good enough for me," I said slowly. "_What_?" Alicia said freaking out. "That's an outrage! That's stupid!" she quarreled with herself.

"How can he just ignore his feelings for you like that?" she asked. "Maybe he was just sick, you know," I answered effortlessly. "I am telling George about this!" Alicia said as she stormed off before I could catch her arm.

The whole day I've been trying to catch Fred's eye, but everytime I do so, he'd look away quickly. I knew today they had Quidditch practice, so I asked Oliver if I could stay at the Quidditch pitch to observe. He said I was more than welcome to.

I arrived at the Quidditch Pitch with Katie. Apparently, she had the same reaction as Alicia about the whole thing.

"All this time I knew Fred, he's never been this.. stupid!" she said. "I dunno about his dating skills, he never dated anyone before," she continued but I just kept quiet, not in a mood to talk.

"See you later," I told Katie as I headed towards the stands and she went to the field and mounted her broom. All the guys were currently absent except for Oliver. He was talking to the girls about the new game plan.

I looked around at the wide field, as much as it's freezing right now, they still had practice. George said it would help them when they do play in weathers like these.

I spotted two red heads mounting their brooms and started swinging their bats around. Suddenly, a broom started flying towards the stands I was on.

It was Oliver. I just smiled at him not sure what kind of gesture would be alright for a guy you barely know. "Hi Astrophel, how are you?" he asked nicely. "Not that good. But I'm alright," I said. "Cheer up then!" he replied and gave me a flirty grin. He flew back to the centre of the pitch and I saw Fred tense up, looking straight at me.

After their practice ended, everyone but Oliver got to the showers. He took a seat next to me and took off his gloves while he panted.

"You'd be amazed how much you can sweat in this cold weather," he started. "So, Astrophel. Is anything going on between you and Fred?" he asked sternly. I could feel my eyes popping out and I started getting tongue-tied.

"What? No. What gave you the impression?" I asked but he just shrugged. "Just been hearing stuff you know," he said as he drank from a bottle of water. His features had never looked so.. sexy. He was sweaty, yes, but not all people could get away with looking sexy while sweating. But fortunately, he could.

I stopped gazing at him when someone called out for me. I turned around and was aware that it was Professor McGonagall who had her serious look plastered all over her face, not that she doesn't plaster it all the time.

"May you follow me please?" she asked as I got up from my seat and wished Oliver goodbye.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked. "Just follow me," she said as we both got into her office.

I sat down on an empty chair as she smiled at me. I got curious. "So Miss Perkins," she started as I just smiled. "You are well aware of your achievement in Potions class, aren't you?" she asked. I did not know what she was talking about. "What?" I asked.

"Professor Snape has been saying that you are the best student he's ever had. It's a very rare gift to impress Professor Snape," she said. "He _said _that?" I asked curiously, not believing that Snape was capable of saying anything nice about his students, with the exception of Slytherins of course.

"Well, not really. He only opens up with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore has decided that you would have a bright future as a Healer." She said brightly. What? _Healer_?!

"I've always thought I'd end up as an Auror," I answered honestly. "Oh really?" she said disappointed.

"Yes, you obviously do have the grades. Receiving and _Outstanding _in every subject. Yes, but are you sure?" she asked. "No, maybe I'll think about it," I said as she just nodded. "Alright then, just come to me when you have decided," she said as I exited her office.

-------------

"What do you think of me as a Healer?" I asked Alicia as I ate my breakfast in the Great Hall. Opposite me was Alicia and Angelina; and Katie beside me. The boys however we absent, they decided to pull a prank on a few first-year Slytherins. But they weren't fooling me; I knew that Fred just wanted to avoid me again.

"I think you can do just about _anything_ with _your_ grades!" Alicia responded honestly. "Yeah, but, I don't know. I've always been interested in becoming an Auror, you know?" I said. "No offence, but you don't look much like an Auror," Katie said as Angelina nudged her.

"_Look? _How _are_ Aurors supposed to look like, anyway?" I asked bewildered. "I dunno. Dangerous looking? You look way to sweet." Katie said. "Maybe that could be an advantage!" I uttered. "She's got a point there," Angelina backed me up. I gave her a grateful smile.

"Fine," Katie gave up and finished the remaining of her sandwich.

"Anyway Astrophel. What happened between you and Oliver yesterday?" Alicia asked quietly. "We just talked. Nothing much." I told them honestly. "So Fred got jealous because of nothing?" Katie continued. _Wait, he what?_

"He got jealous?" I asked. "You were at McGonagall's office and he got all moody," Angelina said as she gave a sly grin.

"So? It's not like anything's going on," I said disappointed.

First period we had was Charms. As much as I liked Charms, Fred Weasley's my partner. And as much as I like Fred Weasley, I did not like how things are right now. I arrived in class, taking a seat on his left. He fidgeted in his chair awkwardly.

"Alright class. Take down these notes on the Summoning Charms on the blackboard please," Professor Flitwick said as he started writing on the blackboard with his wand.

I sighed and took out my quill and a roll of parchment. Fred did the same. He started writing in his messy handwriting, as I was too distracted to do anything.

I put my right hand (as I was a left handed person) on the table next to Fred's left hand. Surprisingly, he didn't move his hands as it was _too _close. I started writing the first few sentences from the board and got bored easily. I knew all of this by heart.

_The Summoning Charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. This charm could be casted simply by chanting 'Accio'.. _

I started scribbling lazily on my parchment. And that's when I started feeling flesh brushing over my skin. No it wasn't accidental, cause I could feel someone's hand just lay there. I looked at my right hand and saw Fred's manly hands overlapping it.

I sneaked a look at his face and saw him grinning slightly. _What was he playing at?! _He kept on playing with my fingers as I stopped writing.

"Fred!" I exclaimed silently to him and took my hands off of his, to my displeasure. "What?" he asked, still grinning. "You can't do this," I told him severely. "Do what?"

"First we cuddled. Then you asked me to forget about everything that happened. And now you're touching me!" I said angrily. "I.." he started but I cut him off. "Save it you little twat!" I hissed and dragged my right arm far away from his as possible. He frowned in guilt and continued writing again.

I sighed in disbelief and turned back to my roll of parchment. Regardless, I can't deny that I didn't like how his skin lingered over mine.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Thanks for the reviews so far. And I don't speak French or learn it. So I try to convert everything (but I failed miserably anyway). So if you enjoyed, review! It makes my day a whole lot better (:


	8. Field Trip

AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Oh god, Finals are in two weeks.. TWO! I am not even prepared. I'll post next week and I'll take a break till after my exams. How's that sound? Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews. And I'm sorry for those of you who think that Strophe is a lousy character. Perfect and all.. That's how I planned her. This plot will play a part later in the story. Sorry if you feel disgusted by her or whatever, but I like her the way she is. And if you don't like her, then stop reading. Simple as that! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Field Trip  
**

I woke up as the room was filled with excited murmurs. Angelina and Alicia were already checking if they had left anything behind, however Katie was still packing. Serves her right for not wanting to pack last night.

It has been weeks since Fred had played with my head in Charms class. It bothered me so much that I didn't feel the thrill of the field trip anymore. Didn't feel like going.

Nevertheless, I got out of bed and towards the showers. Took a good ten minute shower and wore my school robes. We were leaving at night when the younger students had left for Christmas break. So we still had classes as usual.

The Great Hall was filled with students excited about leaving for the field trip. I opened my brochure, which Professor McGonagall had given out a week back.

_Students are required to wait at the Great Hall after dinner as we leave for Bulgaria. All students will be riding in the carriages in alphabetical order. You shall share tents with your 'teams'. Those 'teams' will be sorted the following morning. TEAMS will be divided into ten.._

And so on. I refused to read another word as I had already gone through it ten times already. I would just pray to God hopefully, that I don't get in the same team as Fred.

I got my red camping backpack (everyone was required to buy one) from under my four-poster-bed and sighed. Katie has gotten over her fear of sleeping in the woods and now had turned excited.

We went downstairs together with Lee, George and Fred; whom I was still not in talking terms with. I sighed, atleast I wont be sharing a compartment with Fred. They _are_ sorting it out alphabetically.

We arrived at the Great Hall and saw atleast a hundred students. We got settled down and ate our dinner ferociously; they were thrilled to get to Bulgaria.

The boys were gobbling their chickens. How charming. "Eat properly, will you?" I joked at Lee. "You girls eat _way _to little. It's annoying,"

Finally, when dinner ended, Professor Dumbledore had gone through the safety precautions and the rules and regulations that still apply _out _of school.

"Alright, we're about to sort you out alphabetically. Surnames with A's over here!" Professor Sprout said as a group of students excitedly followed.

I was waiting for the P's to be called out. "P's!" Professor McGonagall said and I went towards the group. I set my eyes on the Patil twins, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter and a few others who's names I couldn't recall.

"Hello Harry," I greeted him, thankful I had _atleast _a friend. "You excited?" I asked him. "Not really," he said quietly but managed to give me a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not either," I told him as we headed to our carriage.

I recognized the horses that Beauxbatons used to transport students, were being tied to the familiar carriages. Dumbledore must've asked Madame Maxine permission to borrow them.

"They used these to get to Beauxbatons," I told Harry, who looked at me with a confused gaze. "Where I came from," I reminded him. "Oh! Right, sorry!" Harry said clumsily as he laughed at himself.

It took atleast five hours to arrive at where we supposed to be. I looked out from the window; the lush green trees, blue frozen lakes and flocks of birds migrating off to somewhere warmer.

"Look Harry, we've arrived," I nudged him as he woke up from his short nap. He looked outside and smiled at the beautiful view. The Parkinson girl had threw up earlier, which made the carriage smelled.. Let's just say we knew what she had for dinner.

We arrived on the ground with a _thud_. The Patil twins got out first, followed by some other students, Parkinson, Harry and finally me.

I saw Alicia first, and got to her quickly, saying goodbye to Harry. "Oh thank Merlin we've arrived! Zacharias Smith was about to get competitive about the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Imagine if Wood were there, he'd be a dead man by now." Alicia said as I looked around for Katie and Angelina.

But before I could so, Professor McGonagall had us follow her through the thick forest and to a particular empty spot for tents. Since we haven't sorted out our _teams _yet, we had to sleep in with our roommates, which I had no intention of hesitating.

The next day, a blasting sound woke us up. It turned out to be some kind of trumpet-horn kind of a thing, which you blew into. It was very effective, as students got out of their tents mumbling.

There were eight cabins (two for each house and gender), where we would have to shower. There were atleast ten showers in each cabin, and the rest would have to wait for their turn.

Some students who had friends from the other houses went and took showers from the other cabins as they had fewer students. The cabins weren't that bad. I knew the teachers had to build them especially for us.

After shower, we headed to an empty field where they served breakfast. The food wasn't as good as the house-elves cooked back at Hogwarts, but they were satisfying enough.

After breakfast, Professor Dumbledore had us go back to our tents and pack our stuff; as we were about to be sorted into our teams.

"Goodmorning everyone!" Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"I hope you had a peaceful sleep last night. I know I did! Alright, moving on. We had sorted all you students into groups of ten. It doesn't matter what house, gender, and year you are. The Sorting Hat has sorted all of you into groups and we believe that the Hat's choices are going to lead to great teams." He began as we all looked at each other curiously.

"These teams are formed to enlighten up this trip. Surely you'd like to have fun, don't you? You will also compete amongst one another and the best team shall win a prize." He said.

"Alright, let's begin, shall we? Back at your old tents, there will be a roll of parchment indicating which group you are." Dumbledore said as he dismissed us. Students were already dragging their feet back to their tents and I saw a few students happy, and a few sad that they were not in the same team as their friends.

I looked at the list:

_Bell, Katie – Black Team_

_Johnson, Angelina – Purple Team_

_Perkins, Astrophel – Red Team_

_Spinnet, Alicia – Yellow Team_

"We're all split up!" Katie said furiously. "Hopefully the boys would be in one of ours," Angelina said.

Just in time, the boys came with their list and shoved it to us.

_Jordan, Lee – Gray Team_

_Weasley, Fred – Yellow Team_

_Weasley, George – Green Team_

"None of us are together!" Katie imitated Angelina's fury. "What?" George said with disbelief. "That is not fair!" he started. "Oh, Fred and I are in Yellow!" Alicia piped up as Fred just nodded at her. The jealous side of me burned a little.

Suddenly, the tents had changed into the colors of the teams. There were twenty tents now, two for each team. "Looks like this is where we leave now," I joked as everyone departed.

I headed towards the red tents. I saw Madam Hooch standing in between the two tents. I arrived at the tents and placed my items in there next to a friendly girl named Hannah Abbott.

We were instructed to meet and greet our fellow teammates as soon as we had settled in our tents. I got out from my tent and saw a few familiar faces; Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley and Padma Patil.

I smiled politely at Oliver and Ron. "Looks like we meet again," Oliver flirted.

"Alright team! Gather round!" Madam Hooch instructed and all ten of us sat down obediently. "We are the Red team. If you don't know, I am Madam Hooch, Quidditch coach. And I'd like you all to spend a few minutes getting to know your fellow teammates. Now move along!" she said as she went and took out her own tent.

All of us looked around awkwardly. I recognized a few students like Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and two others who's name I do not know.

I started off with them, since I had no idea whom they were. I walked towards them. Obviously both of them were good friends, one was a girl and the other a boy, fourth year, I perhaps.

"Hi, I'm Astrophel," I said to the two Slytherins. "Malcolm Baddock," the boy replied and the girl just replied "Daphne Greengrass," she replied. "You wouldn't know who _we _are, would you?" Malcolm said as he sneered.

"You wouldn't know who _I _am either," I replied coolly. "Are you kidding me? _Everyone _knows who you are." The boy replied again. "Don't mind him, he doesn't like anyone but Slytherins." Daphne said as I just gave her a brittle smile.

"You both fourth years?" I asked as they just nodded. Suddenly, Oliver grabbed me by the arm and urged me to sit down with him. "Hello, I'm Oliver Wood," he said as he grinned. "Why hello there Mr. Wood, I'm Astrophel Perkins," I played along.

"Funny how we keep bumping into each other," he said as I just nodded. "Let's see who we're up against," I asked him as we both got up.

I looked around and saw Katie glaring at Draco Malfoy, attempting to hex him, but Snape had been there to stop it. Poor Katie. Then I saw Angelina in the Purple team with Hermione and a few students. Harry and George were talking about something near the green tent. I saw Alicia and Fred talking to the bimbo Marietta. She was giggling harshly and was throwing herself at Fred. _Who the fuck does she think she is?_

Lee was looking around too. I saw Cho excited and touched Cedric Diggory everywhere at the Orange tents. The Brown, White and Blue teams had no one important in particular.

"Well this ought to be interesting," Oliver said.

I sat down next to Hannah Abbott. I saw Padma walking towards her sister; Parvati, who was in Yellow team. I just realized that the yellow tents were the closest to ours—it'll only take you ten seconds, unlike the other tents, which would probably take a few minutes. I saw Oliver heading back into his tent and I decided to go somewhere else.

I walked over to the yellow tents and sat next to Alicia. "Hate my group," Alicia muttered. "Why? There's Fred." I told her. "Having to bunk with Marietta isn't good though, is it?" she said bored. "Oh right, forgot about that." I said.

"Why is she talking to Fred?" I asked casually, not wanting to show any sign of jealousy. "More like flirting. Honestly, who tells a guy that they like to snog at night and give them a wink after?!" she said irritated. I felt a burning sensation in me.

"I'm talking to Fred," I told Alicia. "Oooh, is Astrophel Perkins _jealous_?" Alicia said. "No shit, Sherlock!" I joked as she laughed, she stayed where she was to observe me.

I walked up towards Fred and Marietta. Fred seemed to be enjoying her company, which infuriated me more. "Hi Fred," I said as I sat down next to him. He seemed taken aback from my sudden decision to stop ignoring him.

"Marietta," I nodded curtly at her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked them in a tone. "It's really none of your business, _Ass_trophel," Marietta snorted, which made her sound like a pig. Not that she wasn't one.

"Real mature, Marietta," I just responded as Fred snickered. Glad to know he was on my side. Marietta got up from her seat and walked inside her tent.

There was awkward silent between Fred and I that I was too afraid to break. Not sure what would come out of the careless mouth of mine.

"Hey Astrophel," he said slowly as my spine started to shiver as he said my name. "Hi," I managed to say back.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at your tent with Oliver?" he asked calmly. "I'd rather be here with you," I told him as I let my hands dangle infront of me.

Fred grabbed a hold of one of my hands and kept it. I moved closer to him and he seemed to like it. He fidgeted with his hands and started breathing nervously.

"Why are you.. nervous?" I asked. "I'm with you, right?" he said with a sly smile. I managed to blush at his comment and looked down at the grass.

"What do you think of Marietta?" I asked him, my tone changed, filled with slight anger. "I dunno. Am I supposed to have an opinion on her?" he asked as I shrugged. "She just seems interested in you, that's all." I told him. "She does?" he said as his face lit up a bit. I felt embarrassed that he was even a tiny bit happy. I let go off his hands and dug them back into pockets.

Fred seemed to take notice of my actions, took a look at the Red tent and frowned. "I've got to umm.. go." He said as he dismissed himself and went back into his tent.

FRED WEASLEY

I was sorted into Yellow Team. It's not that bad, since I had Alicia. But then again, Astrophel's in Purple. With _Oliver_. Not only did he try and hit on her too, he tried to blackmail me.

It was way back before Astrophel and I had slept together in the Hospital Wing. Oliver had furiously asked me to leave her alone or I'll be out of the Quidditch team. Who the fuck does he think he is? It seemed effective. I struggled trying to keep my emotions to myself instead of shoving them infront of Strophe.

Marietta was babbling something about how she loves snogging and what not. I looked at Astrophel from where I was. She was talking to Oliver Wood. I got frustrated but I kept a straight face as Marietta was giggling.

Oliver had went back inside the tent and I saw Astrophel walking towards Alicia and sat down next to her. I felt disappointed that she didn't come towards _me. _

But I was wrong, she went straight towards me and sat down close. She had started a small feud with Marietta so she could leave.

"Hey Astrophel," I said, breaking the awkward silence we had. "Hi," she said. We haven't talked in ages! Her voice made my stomach flutter in a ridiculous speed rate.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at your tent with Oliver?" I asked calmly, not wanting to show any symptoms of jealousy. "I'd rather be here with you," she said. Instantly, I felt happy. I felt like I wanted to hug her, kiss her and every other way in showing my feelings towards her.

She let her hands dangle infront of her knees. I looked at them. They were so tempting not to touch. It was as if they were soft meat and I was a hungry lion who hasn't eaten for years.

I wasn't sure what to do. I looked back at the Purple tent and saw Oliver absent. I took the advantage and grabbed one of her arms and appreciated the soft touch of her skin.

Automatically, she moved closer to me and I felt like the luckiest man in the whole entire universe. My mind started to wander off to Quidditch.. Oliver. This wasn't right. I started breathing heavily and my fingers started moving restlessly.

"Why are you.. Nervous?" she asked worried. "I'm with you, right?" I said, plastering a smile on my face as she blushed. _Score one for Freddie!_

"What do you think of Marietta?" she asked silently. "I dunno. Am I supposed to have an opinion on her?" I answered honestly. Not sure why she we were talking about _Marietta _out of all things.

"She just seems interested with you, that's all," she continued. "She does?" I asked, someone _fancied _me? No one ever fancied me. _No one. _It was always George who got all the girls because they thought he was more 'sensitive'.

Suddenly, Astrophel let go of her hands and kept it to herself. I felt the happiness that was there earlier had just faded. As if a Dementor had arrived.

I looked at the Red tent and saw Oliver reappeared, keeping the fire going with a spell.

_So she likes him?_

Of course not you idiot! She just held hands with you!

_I held _her _hands!_

So? She didn't hesitate!

Oh Merlin, I hated it when I start arguing with my thoughts. "I've got to umm.. Go," I told her as I saw her face flashed with disappointment.

I got into my tent and waited for Astrophel to leave so I could head to the Green Team, where George was. Not longer than ten seconds had Astrophel left and got back into her tent.

I got out silently, hoping Professor McGonagall wouldn't catch me trying to sneak out. It was starting to get dark and showers are about to start soon. I took advantage of this time and went towards the Green tent, which was the furthest from mine.

I walked and opened the tent curtains. I saw they had a slightly different tent. A smaller one, as they had fewer boys. Harry was on the top of the bunk bed while George was on the bottom. He was taking a nap, I presume.

I walked towards him and smacked him on the head hard. He got up immediately and hit his head on Harry's bed, above him. I heard Harry chuckle and leave for showers with the rest of the boys.

I took a seat next to the bed opposite him. "What is your problem?!" George exclaimed angrily. I rolled my eyes and started talking. "Astrophel's talking to me again," I told him as I smiled.

"Really? No wonder you seem happier!" George said as his face lit up. "Yeah, we held hands for abit. But she let go after Oliver got out of his tent," I added silently. "Oh," George said hopelessly.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like a git like Wood, who, by the way, blackmailed you. Bloody tosser!" he complained as I nodded in agreement. "But.. I want her, you know?" I confessed.

"Sounds like my brother's in love," George said, laughing. "I am _not_," I told him as I blushed, which was unfamiliar to me. No one made me blush except Astrophel (or when George pulled down my pants one time infront of the whole Transfiguration class during first year).

"So what do you reckon I should do?" I asked. "I dunno. Let's see where it gets you first," George said as he just shrugged.

_Isn't it great having someone who doesn't give great advice as your brother? Superb!_

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed it :) I'm still thinking about what's going to happen with Strophe/Fred relationship. But I have an idea.. you guys will just have to wait!


End file.
